Night Sky
by Indiansummer7
Summary: En medio de la persecución por parte de un grupo que desea el exterminio de los de su especie e intentando sobrevivir al caos por alterar el orden natural de la vida, Bella se ve implicada en un misterioso juego donde las intenciones ocultas serán el pan de cada día al encontrarse con Edward. ¿Será él quien aparenta o solo se trata de uno más que pretende asesinarla?
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama en cambio, es mía._**

* * *

 _Días sin actividad: 43_

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pesado abrigo, Bella caminaba por la acera tratando de pasar desapercibida ante la multitud que se aglomeraba a su alrededor. Con la mirada fija en el contraste de la nieve sobre sus botas negras y bajo el calor de su gorro de lana iba hecha una maraña de nervios por temor a que alguien la reconociera o peor aún, que estuvieran siguiéndola.

Llevaba apenas dos meses en Nueva York intentando acoplarse al helado clima, al bullicio en cada calle y al ajetreado movimiento de la ciudad en las noches, esperando no haberse equivocado al venir aquí y llamar la atención de cientos de personas que circulaban a diario a donde fuera.

Tampoco es como si hubiera tenido otra opción, cuando semanas atrás su vida había estado en peligro al percatarse que un habitante del pequeño pueblo de Forks la había visto desaparecer de repente en medio de la carretera. Un grave error para los años que llevaba haciéndolo.

Así que aquí estaba, camino al trabajo que además de permitirle pagar la renta de un viejo departamento a las orillas de la ciudad, le ayudaba a permanecer oculta de toda mirada curiosa.

Doblo en la siguiente esquina y entro por la puerta de metal que era exclusiva para el personal. Enseguida a sus oídos llego el ruido de las vajillas al chocar al mismo tiempo que un singular aroma a pasta se colaba por sus fosas nasales, mientras de las bocinas emanaba una alegre melodía de _Miles Davis._

Colgó el abrigo en el perchero de donde tomo uno de los delantales negros, se lo ajusto rápidamente al ver como Alice luchaba por sostener una pesada olla. Salió corriendo a ayudarle justo antes de que terminara por salpicar toda la cocina con la salsa.

–¡Oh!, gracias Bella. –una melena negra con destellos morados se asomó por un costado del acero.

Juntas atravesaron el pasillo esquivando los muebles, evitando a toda costa tropezarse con las personas que iban y venían con cucharones, platos y demás utensilios de cocina.

–Sabes, ayer te fuiste muy rápido y ya no me dejaste comentarte si querías ir con Emmett y yo esta noche a la taberna de Pete– Bella alcanzo a oírla a pesar del bullicio – Va a estar tocando uno de nuestros amigos y también estará el micrófono abierto para el público. ¿Qué dices?

–No lo sé…–gracias a la olla la morena no pudo ser testigo de la mueca que hizo Bella.

–No tienes que preocuparte por el regreso, eres bienvenida en mi casa o si lo prefieres Emmett puede pasarte a dejar –insistió.

Dejaron la olla sobre una de las estufas y Bella no tuvo otro remedio más que afrontarla cara a cara.

–Lo siento, no puedo –con esa respuesta se dirigió a la bodega. Se quedó mirando las cajas que contenían las verduras y las frutas indecisa por dónde empezar, cuando de repente escucho de nuevo a la morena a sus espaldas.

–¿Alguien te espera en casa? –inquirió curiosa.

–Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos del departamento y no, nadie me espera. Vivo sola –tomo la caja con las papas y salió de allí en dirección al fregadero. Vacío todas sobre la tina, abrió las llaves y con un poco de jabón empezó a lavarlas. Alcanzo a oír como su compañera susurraba un escueto _"Ok"_ antes de pasar de largo.

Enseguida Bella se arrepintió por su comportamiento tan descortés cuando Alice desde el primer día había sido tan amable con ella y de igual modo solía quitarle de encima al odioso capitán de meseros que a cada instante aprovechaba para molestarla.

Cuando estuvo dispuesta a ir donde ella para ofrecerle una disculpa, el susodicho Mike Newton entro a la cocina con la fanfarronería que lo caracterizaba. Mientras se acomodaba la corbata buscó con la mirada a su víctima de la noche.

En una de las esquinas, dándole la espalda encontró a Bella ocupada lavando unas patatas. Esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

–Nena, necesito que te encargues de las mesas del área reservada.

Tan solo con escuchar como la llamaba, Bella rodó los ojos sintiéndose asqueada con la presencia del rubio.

–Ese no es mi trabajo Newton, a mí solo me corresponde ayudar en la cocina –Bella prosiguió, cerrando las llaves y secándose las manos en unos de los trapos. Traslado las papas a uno de los escurridores para llevárselas consigo y empezar a pelarlas.

–Lo se querida, pero es temporada alta y el restaurante está en su totalidad. Necesito gente que atienda a los clientes y quien mejor que tú para hacerlo.

–Lo siento Mike, no lo hare. Pídeselo a Ben, seguro el irá. –lo esquivo para poder dirigirse a otra mesa esperando confiadamente que la dejara en paz.

–La decisión ya está tomada Bella. Te ocuparas del reservado –Bella lo encaro con la intención de hacerle saber que no lo haría, pero el rubio de los ojos azules la sorprendió acercándosele y tomándola de los hombros– Estás aquí para acatar mis órdenes y por ningún motivo voy a tolerar tus berrinches de niña de tres años. Así que más te vale salir, poner cara de tener el mejor trabajo del mundo y atender a la gente, ¿está claro?

Bella solo logro asentir evitando a toda costa perder las casillas y que sus emociones la traicionaran o peor aún le trajeran problemas más grandes relacionados con su naturaleza.

–Te estaré vigilando primor –dicho esto, la soltó y volvió por donde había llegado sintiéndose sumamente satisfecho.

–Vele el lado bueno Bella, te darán muy buenas propinas –dijo Cindy, la chica rubia que estaba a lado.

"La paga es lo último que me importa" susurrando esto, Bella se quitó el delantal negro con brusquedad y fue a cambiarlo por uno más limpio.

Odiaba tener que establecer diálogos por más tiempo del necesario con las personas, no por cuestiones de sociabilidad sino por su condición. Temía que la descubrieran por revelar información de más, no le gustaba encariñarse con la gente si ya no iba a volver después, pero sobre todo vivía con el miedo de encontrar a la persona que quebraría la barrera emocional que tanto había tardado en levantar.

Su debilidad.

Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire preparándose para el caos que imaginaba encontrarse al otro lado de las puertas. Por tercera ocasión, se acomodó la blusa banca asegurándose que el escote en _'v'_ no revelara más allá que el dije en forma de corazón de su collar de plata y finalmente se aventuró a salir, sin saber lo que el destino le tenía preparado a continuación

Abrió los ojos como platos ante la tranquilidad que inundaba el sitio, apenas alcanzaba a escuchar el murmullo de las personas que cenaban en la mesas elegantemente decoradas con manteles blancos y color vino, sobre estas se hallaban unas largas velas blancas acompañadas de las finas vajillas de cerámica y copas de cristal, todo bajo la tenue luz proveniente de la carísima lámpara de cristales ubicada en el centro. Aunque lo mejor para Bella, fue la espectacular vista de la ciudad que reflejaban los enormes ventanales ubicados en el fondo del cálido lugar.

–Bella, en la mesa doce y quince no hay nadie atendiendo –Emmett, el hombre fornido de cabello negro que cargaba una pesada charola le susurro al pasar de su lado.

"Es hora". Saco la pequeña libreta de piel junto con un bolígrafo y se dirigió por fin hacia aquella parte que tanto le había fascinado.

–No sé porque tarda tanto, le dije claramente que a las nueve –la castaña espero a que la hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia terminara de hablar para presentarse.

–Buenas noches, bienvenidos a _Le Bernardin_ , mi nombre es Bella y yo me encargare de atenderlos –los tres pares de ojos se fijaron en ella haciéndola sentir nerviosa– ¿C-con que les gustaría iniciar?

–Tráenos el mejor vino de la casa –dijo el hombre de los expresivos ojos azules y rasgos finos.

–Estamos celebrando el compromiso de nuestra hija –señalo la mujer de la tierna mirada grisácea con una enorme sonrisa.

–Madre, no tiene por qué enterarse todo el mundo que me voy a casar –mascullo aquella a la que Bella había escuchado antes. Le pareció que se veía sumamente elegante usando un vestido color durazno, el maquillaje junto con la joyería plata hacían resaltar sus ojos verdes.

–Cabernet Sauvignon, ¿está bien? –inquirió Bella concentrándose en la orden.

Luego de que los tres asintieran regreso a la cocina y mientras esperaba que le dieran el vino correcto busco a Alice para disculparse. La encontró arriba de un banquito junto a la olla que le había ayudado a cargar, meneando la salsa con el cucharon.

–Hola Bella, ¿necesitas ayuda? –inquirió sin remordimientos.

–¿Recuerdas la invitación que me hiciste?, yo… estaré encantada de acompañarlos –dijo con temor esperando no haberse equivocado al tomar esa decisión.

–¡¿En serio?! – Bella asintió– ¡Perfecto!, nos vemos a la salida entonces.

–Ok –con una tímida sonrisa la castaña dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida.

Recogió la botella de vino asegurándose que fuera la indicada y justo cuando estaba por atravesar la puerta escucho que Alice gritaba:

–Tienen la mejor cerveza de frambuesa Bella, ¡no te arrepentirás!

Salió de la cocina con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, misma que se desvaneció en cuanto vio a Mike aproximársele. Intento esquivarlo pero fue muy tarde, ya que la tomó del codo izquierdo obligándola a frenarse.

–¿Hay algún problema? –lo encaro sin molestarse en fingir su fastidio.

–Dímelo tú.

–Mira Mike, estoy haciendo lo que me pediste y hay mucha gente esperando, ¿recuerdas?

–Así me gusta, nena –lo último lo susurro cerca de su oído, liberándola.

Bella respiro profundo y continuo su camino como si nada hubiese pasado. Llego a la mesa doce, los presentes seguían platicando de la futura boda mientras ella insertaba el sacacorchos para abrir el vino. Comenzó a inquietarse cuando después de un par de vueltas vio que el corcho seguía en su lugar, probó aumentando la fuerza en el apoyo.

–¡Por fin! –la rubia exclamo y justo en ese momento Bella logro abrir la botella, suspiró aliviada.

Se volvió a los presentes encontrándolos de pie. Por un segundo se alarmo pensando en lo que había hecho mal pero cuando dirigió la mirada hacia la misma dirección que ellos, sintió como el corazón le empezaba a palpitar estrepitosamente al darse cuenta que un atractivo hombre de cabello cobrizo se acercaba a su mesa. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su ajustado pantalón azul marino caminaba con seguridad, desprendiendo un aura arrogante que llamaba la atención de cada mujer que se encontraba cerca, dueño de unos hechizantes ojos verdes, nariz recta, espesas cejas y una fuerte mandíbula. Era el hombre más hermoso que ella había visto jamás.

Entonces cayó en cuenta que ya se había demorado más de la cuenta en esa mesa y se dio vuelta, empezando a servir el vino en las copas mientras los demás saludaban al hombre que hace segundos contemplaba.

–Siento la tardanza, el tráfico es un horror a esta hora –la castaña se estremeció en cuanto escuchó la masculina y aterciopelada voz del hombre– ¿Han ordenado ya? –por el rabillo del ojo vio que se acercaba a la rubia, le sonrió tímidamente y sin más, le planto un fugaz beso en los labios, ocasionando que a Bella casi se le resbalara la botella de las manos.

–De hecho, estábamos esperándote –aclaró el sujeto de mayor edad con un dejo de molestia.

–Padre, ya dijo que estaba atorado en el tráfico –recalcó la del vestido durazno.

–Como sea, hay que pedir ya –Bella término de servir la última copa mientras los demás permanecían ocupados mirando la carta, dejó la botella en el centro de la mesa y sacando de nuevo la libreta de piel se preparó para anotar.– Yo quiero la escalopa de foie gras con puré de datil y rebanadas de mango, por favor.

Asintió escribiendo a toda velocidad para evitar que se le olvidara la orden.

–A mi tráeme la terrina de foie gras con mermelada de higos y pan campesino tostado en leña –expreso la mujer de mayor edad.

–Lo mismo para mí –volvió a asentir ante la petición de la rubia– ¿Y tú cariño?

Bella enseguida puso atención a las personas frente a ella y a partir de ese momento le pareció que todo a continuación sucedió en cámara lenta.

El cobrizo dejó la carta sobre la mesa sin apartar la vista en ningún momento del menú, luego entonces levantó la vista y fue testigo de cómo sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión embrujándola con aquella penetrante mirada cargada de confusión.

–¿Bella? –inmediatamente las tres cabezas se volvieron a ellos.

La castaña sintió como si le hubiesen apuñalado por la espalda. Aquel sujeto de camisa blanca la conocía y ella nunca en su vida lo había visto siquiera.

–¿La conoces Edward? –inquirió la rubia igual de confundida que ella.

–Pero si acabo de verte, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? –continuo Edward sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

–Creo que me está confundiendo señor. Yo no lo conozco –sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Tenía la vaga intuición de aquello a lo que él se refería y por su seguridad, tenía que salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

–No mientas, se perfectamente con quien estaba –siseo molesto haciendo que pegara un saltito.

–De verdad lo siento, pero se equivoca. No soy yo a la que se refiere –trató de parecer ajena a la fulminante mirada que le dirigía, aunque las piernas estuvieran temblándole como gelatina.

–Edward, ¿qué está ocurriendo?, ¿cómo es que conoces a esta chica? –pregunto el hombre mayor ya con un dejo de fastidio.

Bella sintió como aquellas esmeraldas la pulverizaban de pies a cabeza haciéndola sentir pequeña e indefensa, luego él entrecerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que se pasaba la mano por su cabello despeinándolo, soltó un ligero suspiro hasta que finalmente se volvió a los presentes que miraban desorientados la escena. Ella respiró.

–Les pido una disculpa, me he confundido de persona –sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y después de echar un último vistazo a la carta prosiguió– Quiero el cordero lechal horneado con romero y ajo acompañado con alubias, por favor.

Bella asintió a duras penas con la duda bailando en su cabeza por el repentino cambio del hombre, y sin esperar la respuesta de sus acompañantes, salió casi corriendo de allí con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho.

Al travesar las puertas que daban a la cocina vio a Emmett pasar y sin dudarlo, fue hacia él para pedirle que se encargara de la mesa doce alegando que se sentía indispuesta, para fortuna de Bella el moreno aceptó siempre y cuando le dejara quedarse toda la propina. Nuevamente, eso era lo que menos le importaba. Le entregó la libreta, le explico quien había pedido cada cosa, después se dirigió a la entrada del servicio, se quitó el delantal dejándolo sobre el perchero, tomó su abrigo y sin dar ninguna explicación a Alice, salió rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Enseguida el helado aire de la ciudad le dio la bienvenida colándose entre su ropa haciendo que los dientes le castañearan, apoyó la espalda en el poste de luz más cercano y con ansiedad metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo en busca de un cigarro, el cual luego sostuvo entre sus labios mientras buscaba desesperadamente en el bolsillo contrario un encendedor.

De pronto, una diminuta luz apareció frente a ella prendiendo el cigarro. Siguió con la vista la fuerte mano que sostenía el encendedor topándose con un gabardina negra que se ajustaba a la perfección a un pecho bien definido, luego sus ojos se fijaron en una quijada cincelada cubierta apenas por una barba de tres días, seguido por unos gruesos labios que invitaban a ser mordidos hasta que finalmente llegó a unas esmeraldas que desnudaban por completo su alma.

–¿Pensabas que iba a delatarte allá dentro? –inquirió.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos al mismo tiempo que sentía como un nudo se empezaba a formar en su garganta.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ya te dije que no te conozco –se cruzó de brazos. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que aquel hombre la manejara a su antojo.

–Deja de mentir Bella. Es inútil que actúes de esa manera cuando ambos sabemos lo que tratas de ocultar –se acercó quedando a escasos centímetros de ella. Por instinto, la castaña retrocedió tirando la colilla al piso.

–Por enésima vez, nunca te había visto, no sé quién eres y tampoco es como si me interesara, así que ¡ya déjame en paz! –cansada del juego trato de huir de su encierro. Sin embargo, él se adelantó sorprendiéndola con un abrazo.

–No hace falta que finjas conmigo. Yo sé de lo que eres capaz –sin poder evitarlo se estremeció ante el roce de sus labios con su oído y por el exquisito aroma a cítricos que desprendía su piel, por un segundo estuvo tentada a acercarse todavía más – Sé que puedes viajar al pasado y al futuro tanto como quieras –y como si hubiesen explotado la burbuja en la que se encontraba, Bella se tensó adquiriendo una postura defensiva, separándose de él con un fuerte empujón.

–N-no sé a qué te refieres, yo… –no terminó de decir, empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la avenida principal rogando internamente porque encontrara un taxi que la sacara de inmediato de aquel lugar. Ya empezaba a sentir el familiar dolor en el vientre acompañado de las náuseas que surgían cada vez que estaba a punto de desaparecer.

No obstante, Edward la alcanzó justo antes de que pudiera subir al auto amarillo agarrándola del brazo y obligándola a encararlo una última vez.

–Entiendo que estés confundida pero por favor déjame explicarte –acongojada la castaña lo miro a los ojos, la desesperación que estos delataban la convencieron de detenerse y escucharlo– Búscame en este sitio mañana. Hazlo Bella –le entregó un pequeño papel y de repente, acortó la distancia que los separaba plantando un efímero beso en su frente quebrantando la defensa que Bella minutos atrás había establecido.

Finalmente ella subió al taxi, cerró la puerta, le indicó al conductor la dirección y mientras el auto avanzaba perdiéndose en el tráfico, fue testigo por la ventana trasera que el hombre que en un principio la había cautivado ya no se encontraba allí. Entonces decidió abrir el papel, comprobando efectivamente una dirección escrita sobre este, volteó la hoja y ante sus ojos apareció con una fina caligrafía una frase de Edgar Allan Poe.

 _"El único medio de conservar el hombre su libertad es estar siempre dispuesto a morir por ella"_

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este inicio. No olviden dejar un comentario.  
_**

 ** _Estamos leyendonos._**

 ** _Indiansummer7._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes con propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama me corresponde._**

* * *

 _Te puedo escuchar en los armónicos  
Sólo un eco de la promesa que nos hicimos  
Cambia el futuro, podemos viajar en el tiempo  
O quedarnos ciegos y así nunca mirar hacia atrás._

 _-Chvrches. "Night Sky"_

 _Días sin actividad: 44_

Por cuarta ocasión Bella checó la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde y la persona con la que había quedado aun no aparecía. De reojo vio al mesero servirle café por segunda vez, mientras que su atención se centraba en las personas que pasaban a su lado vistiendo pesados abrigos debido al frio que azotaba la ciudad, discretamente se enfocó en los rostros para tratar de reconocerlo entre toda la masa de gente. Ya había empezado con la bota a dar golpecitos contra la banqueta en señal de desesperación. Estaba sumamente arrepentida por haber quedado en este lugar cuando no era nada seguro para ella, desde donde se encontraba bien podría alguien reconocerla y en el peor de lo casos, asesinarla ahí mismo.

―Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? ―de pronto alguien la tomo del brazo obligándola a levantarse de la silla. Ella volvió la mirada y el alivio la invadió al encontrarse con un rostro conocido.

―Tú propusiste el lugar, ¿recuerdas? ―estando adentro de la cafetería, fueron a ocupar la mesa más alejada de la ventana.

―Pero no tenías por qué esperarme afuera. ¿Acaso estas demente? Pudieron haberte encontrado ―el hombre frente a ella, frunció el ceño.

―Tal vez si tú hubieras sido más claro al darme a dirección y si no te hubieras tardado tanto en llegar, seguiría pasando desapercibida ―la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

―Como sea, sigues aquí y es lo que importa –a continuación el hombre de oscuro cabello sacó un sobre beige de su maleta y lo deposito sobre la mesa― Aquí tienes toda la información que encontré sobre el sujeto del que me hablaste anoche. Al parecer es…

―Hola, ¿les ofrezco algo de tomar? ―el mesero lo interrumpió acercándose a la mesa.

―Solo café, gracias ―respondió el de los ojos cafés y enseguida volvieron a estar a solas ―. Como decía, tal parece que se trata de un pez gordo esta vez Bella. Tiene varias propiedades alrededor de la ciudad, ¡el maldito es casi dueño de la jodida Nueva York!

―Baja la voz Jacob ―miró de reojo hacia las demás mesas asegurándose que nadie les estuviera poniendo atención― ¿Y qué me dices de negocios ilícitos?, ¿alguna otra vocación además de ser empresario?

―Es todo lo que tengo Bella, por el momento ―bufó la castaña. El mesero en ese momento llego con el café y luego de la escueta respuesta del moreno cuando les pregunto si se les ofrecía algo más, se retiró volviéndolos a dejar solos― Espera, si hay algo más ―Jacob se inclinó hacia delante― Casi se me olvida decirte. Aquel restaurante elegantucho en el que trabajas también es propiedad de él.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos, sintió como sus orificios nasales se dilataron al mismo tiempo que respiraba profundo intentando asimilar la información que acababa de escuchar.

―Es una broma ¿verdad?, ¡dime que es una jodida broma Jacob!

―Cálmate Bella. Y no, no es una broma. Edward Cullen es tu jefe.

―¿Cullen?, ¿Pudiste dar con su apellido pero no hallar si está ligado con _ellos_?

―Jaquee la base de datos del restaurante para poder checar la lista de reservaciones que tenian ayer y luego de descartar algunos, pude dar con su prometida que por cierto ¿sabías que es modelo?... en fin, eso me llevo al paradero de tu acosador. Los cuales aparecen en un sinfín de revistas locales de chismes como la pareja más _sexy_ ―Jacob hizo comillas al aire, enfatizando la última palabra.―Y es todo lo que hay, el tipo está limpio.

―¿Entonces como sabía quién era yo?, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

―Bueno, tal vez tu otra yo se lo dijo en alguno de los viajes.

―No, eso es imposible. Solo puedes volver a un hecho en particular y de ahí partir.

―Así que puedes volver al pasado pero solo si recuerdas el momento justo y el lugar correcto, solo así tienes la posibilidad de cambiar el futuro.

―No solo eso, mis emociones influyen también a la hora de… _viajar_.

―¿Y entonces porque no _viajas_ al momento antes de conocerlo para evitar encontrártelo?

―Si pudiera hacerlo, créeme que no estaríamos aquí discutiéndolo pero yo no decido cuando. Es digamos… espontáneo.

―¡Vaya mierda! ―exclamó el moreno ocasionando que un par de personas voltearan a verlos― ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?

―Iré a verlo. Creo que no me queda de otra.

―Yo voy contigo, por nada del mundo te dejare sola con ese tipo. Dios solo sabe cuáles son sus intenciones.

―Si tú vas, él no me dirá nada. Es mejor que sigas buscando información, lo que sea que tenga que ver con Edward Cullen.

―Ok. Pero prométeme que usaras un localizador, por si acaso.

―¿Y si me descubre?

―No lo hará… a menos que lo dejes llegar a tercera base ―Jacob soltó una carcajada.

―Que gracioso. Paga ya y vámonos de aquí.

..

Bella estaba por terminar su turno en el restaurante y no había visto a Mike Newton para aclararle lo de su huida lo cual, le alegraba porque no tenía que lidiar con su mal carácter; aún. A Alice ya la había visto pasar un par de veces y como era de esperarse, no le dirigía la palabra, pero en cuanto terminara de lavar la vajilla iría a donde ella para disculparse, una vez más.

―Oye Bella, gracias por dejarme tu mesa anoche. Esos tíos fueron muy generosos con la propina ―Emmett se acercó apoyando la espalda en la orilla de la mesa.

―Gracias a ti por cubrirme.

―Es una lástima que no hayas ido con nosotros a la taberna de Pete, estuvo muy divertido. Tuve que sacar a Alice cargando porque…

―¡Cierra la boca Emmett!, me prometiste que no dirías nada ―Alice llego a donde ellos cargando con una pesada canasta repleta de zanahorias.― Además no creo que a Bella le interese realmente.― sintió una especie de escalofríos ante la fría mirada que le dirigió la morena.

―Lo siento Alice, pero no me sentía bien. Tenía que ir de inmediato con un médico ―hasta cierto punto le había dicho la verdad.

―No creo que te lo perdone tan fácil. Tendrás que hacer algo para ganártela nuevamente ―le susurró Emmett.

―El próximo jueves tienen las yardas un 20% e iremos otra vez. Pero si tú vas y logras tomarte aunque sea la mitad, tendrás mi perdón Bella.

La castaña se quedó sin habla. Emmett esbozo una sonrisa cómplice con la morena, quien esperaba la respuesta mirándola fijamente analizando sus facciones.

―Está bien. Acepto ―declaró Bella sin pensarlo.

―Ya dijiste ―la señalo con el dedo índice y luego continuo su camino por el pasillo.

―No olvides llevar otra blusa Bella. Hasta entonces ―soltando una carcajada Emmett se fue, dejándola continuar desmanchando los platos.

Bella no entendió a lo que se refería y mejor decidió enfocarse en el trabajo hasta que dieron las once. Dejo los guantes sobre el lavaplatos, luego se quitó el delantal dejándolo sobre el perchero, mismo de donde tomo su pesado abrigo negro y el gorro de lana. Salió sin despedirse como era costumbre. Nunca vio a Newton afortunadamente.

Se abrocho rápidamente el último botón del abrigo cuando una ráfaga de helado viento se impactó contra ella, provocando que estornudara y un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda. Estaba por sacar sus guantes de uno de los bolsillos, cuando de pronto sintió un peso más en sus hombros. Se giró inmediatamente, captando por primera vez en el día aquellos hechizantes ojos verdes que la miraban imperturbable.

―¿Q-que haces aquí? ―dio un paso atrás cuando noto que él se acercaba.

―Estuve esperándote y como nunca llegaste, decidí venir a buscarte a tu trabajo―a Bella le temblaron la piernas al escuchar su aterciopela voz, no recordaba que fuera tan irresistible y masculina.

―Pensaba ir saliendo ―admitió con recelo.

―Acompáñame, este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar ―fue entonces que noto el lujoso automóvil negro aparcado junto a ellos. Se quedó perpleja cuando vio a Edward abrir la puerta del copiloto esperando a que entrara.

Recordó el plan que había trazado con Jacob y el localizador que aguardaba enganchado en una de las tiras de su sostén, necesitaba prenderlo.

Se quitó la chaqueta que este le había puesto y antes de subir al auto, se la devolvió a pesar de la insistencia de Edward porque se la quedara.

―He pasado peores ―declaró cuando no cedió.

―Alaska, lo recuerdo ―Bella sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones en cuanto lo escucho. Era imposible que él supiera eso, ni siquiera a su padre se lo había contado.

―¿Quieres respuestas?, tendrás que subir ―a duras penas entro al auto. Enseguida el aroma a lavanda de la tapicería inundo su nariz y en cuanto el cobrizo cerró la puerta, espero que se alejara para activar rápidamente el minúsculo aparato.

Recordó que Jacob le había dicho que solo tenía que presionar el botón pero había un problema, no lograba encontrarlo. Tentó la extensión del tirante buscando desesperadamente hallarlo, seguidamente buscó dentro de la copa del sostén pensando que tal vez se había zafado pero en ese instante, escucho que la puerta se abría y se detuvo.

Sintió la mirada interrogante de Edward mientras prendía el auto, como si hubiera adivinado lo que trataba de hacer, no obstante lo ignoro volviéndose a la ventana esperando ansiosa oír el salvaje rugido del motor. Siempre le había fascinado el ruido que producían los automóviles de lujo cuando estaban a punto de arrancar, aquel sonido lograba acelerar su corazón y esta vez no era la excepción al tratarse de un _Ferrari 458 Italia._

―¿A dónde iremos? ―preguntó la castaña con la vista fija en las series de luces que decoraban las fachadas de los edificios. Apenas había empezado diciembre y la ciudad ya se encontraba repleta de adornos navideños, algunos de ellos muy impresionantes.

―Hay una cafetería a la que me gustaría llevarte… tal vez la recuerdes ―Bella frunció el ceño, no comprendía su aferro por dar a entender que la conocía.

En cuestión de minutos se encontraban en _P.J. Clarke's,_ un local ubicado en la tercera avenida y con una inconfundible fachada negra. Por dentro, las paredes eran del mismo color, en alguna de ellas había una serie de cuadros con fotografías de personajes ilustres y viejos retratos de la ciudad. Las mesas eran cuadradas y estaban adornadas con manteles de cuadros rojos y blancos, acompañadas de pequeñas sillas tono chocolate y hacia el fondo del lugar estaba ubicada la barra de madera junto a una hilera de banquillos en acabados color caoba.

―Perdón por lo de ayer, pero de alguna manera tenía que asegurarme que fueras la Bella que yo conocí ―la castaña volvió la atención hacia él.

―Siento decepcionarte. No soy yo a la que buscas.

―Lo eres, solo que no lo puedes recordar ―insistió el cobrizo.

―Apenas llevo dos meses viviendo aquí. ¿De dónde podría conocerte? ―Edward suspiro.

―Fue hace un año. En este mismo lugar que nos vimos por primera vez ―Bella tosió fuertemente al escuchar tal declaración―Estabas sentada en esa mesa de allá disfrutando como ahorita, de una taza de chocolate mientras leías a Tolstoi ―señalo un lugar cerca de la ventana que daba hacia la venida principal― Yo me acerque y te pregunte tu nombre. Al principio parecías reacia a contestarme pero luego; esbozaste una sonrisa, guardaste tu libro en la pequeña maleta que llevabas y simplemente dijiste: "¿Sabías que en esta cafetería Buddy Holly le pidió matrimonio a María Elena?" conteste que no, entonces te levantaste y te fuiste sin decir más, dejándome maravillado no solo por el largo de tu cabello castaño sino por el brillo que tenian tus lindos ojos marrones cuando por unos segundos me miraste.

Bella parpadeo atónita. Esta era la respuesta que no se esperaba para nada.

―Creo que esto es un mal entendido, no soy la mujer de esa historia Edward. Nunca antes había estado en Nueva York y tampoco te había visto. Me estas estas confundiendo con otra persona.

―¿Y qué me dices de tu secreto?, ¿Eso también crees que lo he inventado? ―Edward frunció el ceño, molesto por la reacción de la castaña.

―No sé a qué te refieres ―Bella le dio un trago a la bebida pareciendo ajena a la situación.

―¡Por favor Bella!, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Me lo confesaste la mañana después… del incidente.

―Bien, creo que fue suficiente. Me voy ―se puso de pie dispuesta a salir lo más rápido de allí cansada de la insistencia del hombre que la acompañaba por hacerle creer que su vida no era como ella había creído, sino como el juraba.

Soltando una maldición Edward la siguió luego de dejar un par de billetes sobre la mesa, logró alcanzarla después de atravesar la puerta, tomándola del brazo obligándola a encararlo.

―No hemos terminado.

―¡Suéltame! ―Bella zarandeó el brazo para zafarse del agarre― La conversación acabo para mí. Por favor no vuelvas a buscarme ―dirigiéndole una última mirada cargada de fastidio, se acercó a la orilla de la acera en espera de un taxi.

―Déjame aunque sea advertirte… ―él en cambio, hizo caso omiso a su advertencia avanzando unos pasos hacia ella, desesperado por explicarle lo que realmente sucedía.

―Edward, no insistas. ―con la vista fija en los autos que se acercaban Bella esperaba impaciente escapar lo más rápido posible de él.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio un carro amarillo aproximándose. Alzo el brazo derecho con el pulgar hacia arriba y en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba frente a ella.

―¡No, espera…!

Subió y cerró la puerta ante de que Edward pudiera bloquearla. Finalmente el taxi arrancó impidiendo que escuchara lo último.

Bella respiró.

…

Estando bajo el calor que le proporcionaban las sabanas de franela de su cama y sosteniendo el móvil contra su oreja, Bella ponía al tanto a Jacob de lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

― _¿Qué carajo paso? Intente enlazarme contigo y vaya sorpresa, no se escuchaba nada. ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti?_

―No pude encontrar el botón de encendido ―si el moreno hubiese estado frente a ella, Bella se hubiera cubierto rápidamente la cabeza para evitar el golpe que le soltaría ante semejante torpeza.

A Jacob Black lo había conocido cuando tenía cinco años gracias a su padre Charlie, quien una noche había llegado con él en brazos luego de haberlo encontrado vagando solo por las calles. Luego del fallido intento de localizar a sus padres, Charlie había decidido adoptarlo como su hijo y así, criarlo como hermano de la castaña. Años después con el descubrimiento del don que poseía Bella, se convertiría en su protector. Siendo sus ojos y oídos desde el momento en que habían decidido irse de casa. Bella estaba segura que si no fuera por aquel ángel de piel morena, ella ya no estaría vivía. Además de su padre, era en el único que podía confiar.

― _Okay. Los micrófonos quedan descartados desde hoy. Ahora dime ¿qué te dijo Cullen?_

―Esta vez se inventó una historia sobre cómo nos conocimos y al parecer, creo tuvimos una especie de relación.

― _Oh_ …

―No sé qué hacer Jacob. Te juro que por más que hago memoria, no recuerdo haber conocido a alguien de la talla de Edward Cullen.

― _¿Quieres mi consejo?... deja que se acerque, solo así te dirá todo lo que quieres saber._

―¿Y si resulta ser alguien peligroso?

― _Ya nos encargaremos de él, como todos los demás._

―¿Sabes qué?, tienes razón. Mañana iré a buscarlo ¿Tienes la dirección de su oficina?

― _Ahorita mismo te la envío._

….

Lejos de allí, bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara se encontraba Charlie Swan en una caseta telefónica marcando desesperadamente y por segunda ocasión el nuevo número de móvil que Jacob le había proporcionado, el cual le correspondía a su hija.

Se estremeció cuando una ráfaga de viento se coló entre su ropa al tanto que una vez más escuchaba a la contestadora decir que el número estaba ocupado. Maldiciendo colgó la bocina con fuerza, recogió las monedas y se dio media vuelta sin darse cuenta en ningún momento, del auto que aparcó a unos metros de donde estaba.

De pronto, dos hombres vestidos completamente de negro se le acercaron, Charlie empezó a dar pasos más largos y rápidos al mismo tiempo que sentía su corazón latir desbocadamente, como si fuese a salírsele del pecho. El semáforo cambió a rojo, se preparó para cruzar la calle checando que no vinieran más carros y de paso para ubicar en donde se encontraban sus acompañantes.

Aceleró pero justo en ese momento, el auto negro le bloqueó el paso, enseguida sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, seguido por un puño estamparse contra su estómago, llevaron sus manos a su espalda impidiendo que pudiera defenderse, sintió un segundo golpe y a continuación, le pareció que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **¿Que tal les parecio?, esto se pondrá cada vez mas bueno.**

 **Perdón por haber tardado en subir capitulo pero ya quisiera que la inspiración viniera mas seguido.**

 **Muchas gracias a _ilovevampiresangels_ y _the princess of the winds_ por su comentario.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama me pertenece.**

* * *

" _Me comunico con simples cuerdas (toma tu tiempo)_ _  
_ _Soy el único que pudo traerte la verdad (háblame)_ _  
_ _Una vez que me dejaste, realmente te has ido (tan cerca y tan lejos)_ _  
_ _Dame algo para poder recordarte (siempre)"_

-Night Sky - Chvrches

 _.._

 _Días sin actividad: 46_

Bella miró una vez más la placa dorada que estaba incrustada sobre la pared de mármol café imperial y luego volvió la vista al pequeño papel que sostenía entre las manos comprobando que la información fuera la misma.

 **CULLENCORPORATION**

Edward A. Cullen, CEO

Floor: A. 25

Guardó la hoja en el bolsillo trasero de sus shorts y se dirigió hacia el elevador repitiendo los datos en su mente.

Antes de que se cerraran las puertas logró colarse en el cubo repleto de personas vistiendo impecables trajes en tonos negros y grises, algunos de ellos cargaban con maletines los cuales fue esquivando para llegar al fondo. Sintió un par de miradas sobre ella debido a su vestimenta que desentonaba con la de los demás. Bajo el abrigo de lana gris, tenía puesto una ligera blusa blanca a juego con unos pequeños shorts de mezclilla, unas mallas negras con pequeñas rasgaduras en la rodilla le cubrían las piernas además de llevar puestas sus inconfundibles _Dr. Martens_ negras.

Mientras la pantalla marcaba el número de pisos con números rojos, Bella se replanteaba la idea de buscar a Edward cuando dos días atrás, ella misma le había insistido que la dejara en paz. No estaba segura si la recibiría luego de su comportamiento tan descortés aquella noche, así que tendría que tragarse su orgullo y rogarle para que terminara contándole todo lo que sabía, siguiendo al pie de la letra el plan que había trazado con Jacob hace dos noches.

El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, las puertas se abrieron y vio salir a la mayoría, quedándose solo con un par de esbeltas mujeres.

―¿No has notado que el jefe anda medio raro? ―escuchó que la rubia le decía a la alta del cabello negro.

―Molesto, diría yo ―Bella recargó la espalda sobre el espejo y se dedicó a escucharlas con curiosidad.― Desde que inició la semana se le ha visto despotricando contra todo aquel que se le atraviesa.

―¿Crees que tenga problemas con Tanya? ―las castaña abrió los ojos como platos. Supuso que aquella a la que se referían era la rubia que había ido a cenar al restaurante.

―Puede ser. Desde que está con ella no se le ve feliz. Pareciera que no están comprometidos.

―Si es así, que mal por ellos. Hacen una linda pareja.

―Y mejor para mí. Así podría intentar nuevamente meterlo entre mis sabanas ―la morena le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

―Estas soñando si piensas que Cullen se involucrará contigo otra vez. ¿Qué no te dijo que había sido de una sola noche?

―Eso fue cuando andaba deprimido, ya sabes después de que lo dejo la otra ―Bella volvió a quedarse estupefacta. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla. Ya solo faltaba un piso para llegar.

―¿Otra?, ¿Hubo alguien antes de Tanya?

―¿Acaso no recuerdas a la mujer que le hizo aquella escena en recepción?

El timbre volvió a sonar y a pesar de salir junto con ellas, desgraciadamente no pudo escuchar el resto de la conversación.

Ya le pediría a Jacob que investigara sobre aquella mujer.

Dejó pasar lo sucedido acercándose al escritorio donde una mujer con el cabello sujetado en una coleta aguardaba detrás, tecleando rápidamente con la vista fija en la pantalla del ordenador.

Al notar a la castaña, frunció el entrecejo mientras sus ojos viajaban por la extensión de su cuerpo. Por un instante le pareció que aquella delgada mujer de cabello corto se asemejaba a la que hace un tiempo le había destrozado la vida a su jefe.

―Hola, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? ―inquirió sin dejar de mirarla.

Esas enormes pestañas, el camino de minúsculas pecas a lo largo de la nariz pequeña y los labios en forma de corazón le parecían iguales a los de _ella_. Si no fuera por la sombra negra que adornaba sus parpados y que hacía ver sus ojos un tono más claro, tal vez hubiera podido jurar que se trataba de la mujer que imaginaba.

―Busco a Edward Cullen ―contestó la castaña.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―ahora es cuando podría verificar su teoría.

―Me llamo Bella… Black ―Amanda, la mujer de mayor edad que miraba a Bella fijamente llegó a la conclusión de que no era aquella quien creía. No conocía a ninguna Black que antes hubiera pisado el edificio.

―El señor Cullen se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos, pero puedo hacerte una reservación para otro día. ¿El jueves estaría bien?

―Solo dígale quien lo busca y el me atenderá, por favor. Es urgente.

―Lo siento, no lo puedo interrumpir. Como dije, tiene mucho trabajo.

―Entonces tocaré la puerta… ―Bella dio media vuelta y se encamino en dirección a la puerta de acero que estaba a un costado. Amanda se puso de pie rápidamente y la siguió para evitar que cometiera una barbaridad.

No obstante, la castaña se adelantó al tomar la perilla, abrir la puerta y entrar a la oficina velozmente, echando el pestillo e impidiéndole el acceso.

―¡Niña está prohibido entrar ahí sin autorización! ―Bella no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de la mujer.

Pronto sus risas fueron opacadas al escuchar a sus espaldas que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

Se giró y le fue imposible dar un paso más quedándose como pez fuera del agua, plantada firmemente sobre el piso de mármol blanco.

Dos días habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto, y Bella seguía sin poder creer que el hombre frente a ella fuera tan sumamente atractivo. Su cabello cobrizo estaba ligeramente despeinado como si hubiese pasado la mano varias veces por él, vestía un traje negro a juego con una camisa y corbata azul. Esta ocasión, traía puestas unas gafas de montura negra que resaltaban sus pómulos y que lo hacían ver con cierto encanto.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―sintió la fulminante mirada que Edward le dirigía desde su escritorio.

―Yo… vine a hablar contigo ―Bella tomó aire y se acercó a la silla de cuero negro que estaba frente a él. Sin vacilar, tomó asiento.― Perdón por haber entrado sin avisar pero no había otra manera de que tu secretaria me dejara pasar.

―¿Amanda no te reconoció? ―inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Debería hacerlo? ―fue el turno de Bella de fruncir el entrecejo sin comprender las palabras del cobrizo.

―Olvídalo. No debí decir eso ―a continuación Edward se quitó las gafas, aventándolas sobre la pila de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. Luego se acomodó en el asiento subiendo la pierna derecha, apoyando el talón sobre su rodilla contraria y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla reclinable.

―Mira, sé que dije que no quería volver a verte pero te mentí. En realidad, si quiero oír todo aquello que sabes de mi pasado ―Bella se mordió el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que sentía miles de mariposas revolotear en su interior. Lo había dicho y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Notó como Edward la miraba con mayor atención, como si quisiera traspasar sus orbes y llegar hasta su mente, provocando que las manos le comenzaran a sudar.

―Intente más de una vez que me escucharas, fui a buscarte a tu trabajo para advertirte lo que pasaría y de nuevo no quisiste escucharme. Ahora te pregunto, ¿a qué se debe el repentino cambio? ―Bella sintió escalofríos ante la helada voz con la que le habló.

―Ayer estuve recordando ciertos pasajes de mi vida y me di cuenta que hay un brecha de tiempo de la que no me puedo acordar, la cual abarca el año anterior y no entendía porque hasta que tus palabras aparecieron en mi mente. Aquello que comentaste en la cafetería, para ser exactos ― Bella respiró.

―Es reconfortante que hayas recapacitado y agradezco que te atrevieras a venir hasta aquí pero desafortunadamente para ti, esta vez haremos las cosas a mi manera ―la castaña se alarmó.

―¿A qué te refieres con _"a mi manera"_?

―No lo discutiremos en mi oficina… Acompáñame ―en ese momento se puso de pie y rodeando el escritorio se paró junto a ella tendiéndole la mano.

Bella lo miró unos segundos a los ojos dudando en aceptar su propuesta. Recordó las palabras de su hermano aconsejándole que le permitiría acercarse para que así ambos pudieran obtener las señales que buscaban. Así que, arriesgándose nuevamente terminó aceptando su oferta cubriendo su mano con la suya.

En ese momento sintió un ligero ardor propagándose en todo su brazo obligándola a soltarlo, Edward la miró con un deje de sorpresa pero no comentó nada al respecto. Bella decidió dejarlo pasar pensando que tal vez había sido producto de su mente.

―¿Iremos a otro lugar en el que tampoco recuerdo haber estado? ―inquirió con burla.

―Esta ocasión dejaré que tú misma lo descubras ―le guiñó un ojo y ella se estremeció.

A continuación ambos salieron de la oficina y para sorpresa de todos los que pasaban en ese momento, los vieron dirigirse juntos al elevador. Algunos especulaban sobre si se trataba de la amante, a otros en cambio les recordaba a una exnovia.

―Señor Cullen, su próxima junta es en cinco minutos y ya se encuentran esperándolo…

―Cancela todo por hoy Amanda. Tengo que ocuparme de otro asunto ―señaló con la mirada a la castaña que con la cabeza gacha trataba de ocultarse de toda mirada curiosa que les dirigían.

―¿Qué hay de su vuelo, también quiere que lo posponga? ―le tendió su gabardina negra mientras preguntaba.

―No, eso sigue en pie ―Edward puntualizó― Cualquier cosa, avísame. Traeré el celular conmigo.

―Que tenga buen día ―el cobrizo asintió antes de presionar el botón para que las puertas se cerraran.

Estando fuera del descomunal edificio de paredes grises, Bella esperó que apareciera el mismo auto de la noche anterior, sin embargo fue testigo de cómo Edward empezaba a caminar en la misma dirección de los transeúntes. Cuando notó que se había quedado plantada sobre la acera, él se volvió haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

―El lugar al que iremos está a solo unas cuadras ―le explicó al tanto que se abrochaba el último botón del abrigo, luego le tendió el brazo. Bella vaciló un periquete temiendo sentir nuevamente el mismo ardor de hace un momento, probó rozándolo apenas con las puntas de los dedos. No sintió nada, por lo que terminó entrelazando sus brazos y para su asombro, le pareció que se sentía bien su cercanía.

―Tu secretaria mencionó que viajarías, ¿será por mucho tiempo? ―inquirió Bella tiritando de frío. Haberse puesto las medias delgadas había sido una mala idea.

―Iré a Italia, pero solo serán dos noches.

―¿Tu prometida te acompañara? ―Bella se mordió el labio arrepintiéndose enseguida por la pregunta.

―¿Tanya?... no, ella nunca viene conmigo si de trabajo se trata ―el semáforo cambio a verde y esperaron en medio de la multitud. Bella fue testigo de las furtivas miradas que algunas mujeres le dirijan, como si algo les molestara.― Sé que me has investigado, de otra forma no hubieras podido dar con mi oficina y también creo que ya sabes que soy el dueño del restaurante en donde trabajas… ―se volvió al cobrizo que la miraba fijamente.

―Era necesario. Tenía que saber con quién me estaba involucrando.

―No tendrías que haberlo hecho si me hubieras escuchado.

―¿Temes que descubra algo más? ―sorprendido Edward alzó la ceja.

―No encontraras nada más de lo que yo decida que sea de dominio público. Y por tu bien Bella, no te conviene seguir indagando. La curiosidad mató al gato ¿recuerdas?

―¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? ―Bella frunció el ceño molesta.

―No quiero que te pase algo si continúas escarbando por terrenos peligrosos. Y no lo digo para que te cuides de mí, sino de _ellos_ ― sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones al oírlo hablar sobre aquello que tanto temía.

―Se lo que hago Edward, no tienes que decirme lo que me conviene. No soy una niña.

―Eso ya lo sé, me quedo bastante claro la última vez que estuvimos juntos ―Bella abrió los ojos como platos y justo en ese momento el semáforo se puso en rojo, por lo que viéndose obligados por la gente que estaba detrás, rompieron el contacto y empezaron a cruzar.

No tardaron en llegar a un restaurante tipo Bistro que tenía una elegante fachada de madera, atravesaron la puerta doble y enseguida, un hombre robusto de inexistente cabellera los recibió con una gran sonrisa. Bella supuso que se trataba del maître.

―Señor Cullen, que milagro…―un par de segundos después se fijó en su acompañante y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al tanto que su mano viajaba a su pecho― ¡Dios mío! Isabella, has vuelto. ¿Cómo has estado?

La castaña miró desesperadamente a Edward en busca de respuestas.

Ahora resultaba que aquel señor también la conocía.

Entonces notó que le hacía señas para que le siguiera el juego y se volvió al hombre regordete esbozando una sonrisa.

―Muy bien. Tanto que le pedí a Edward que me trajera a mi restaurante favorito ―él susodicho la miró satisfecho.

―No tienen idea cuanto gusto me da verlos juntos nuevamente. Hacen tan linda pareja los dos…

―Pierre llevamos un poco de prisa, ¿podrías asignarnos una mesa? ―Edward lo interrumpió para fortuna de Bella. Eso había sido demasiada información.

―Por supuesto, la mejor siempre reservada para ustedes.

Ambos lo siguieron a la mesa más alejada del lugar. Tomaron asiento uno frente a otro, les tendió la carta y con una última sonrisa les dio su espacio.

―¿Qué tan seguido veníamos aquí? ―inquirió Bella dejando a un lado la carpeta con el menú. Todo estaba en italiano.

―Cada tercer día ―Bella alzó las cejas sorprendida― Solías decir que era el único lugar donde preparaban _Mostaciolli_ como a ti te gustaba ―respondió con la vista fija en la carta.

―Bien, supongo que eso pediré aunque no se me antoje realmente ―se encogió de hombros.

Edward levantó la vista.

―Sé que todo esto no debe ser fácil para ti pero es la mejor idea que se me ocurre para que puedas familiarizarte con tu pasado ―llevó su mano hasta el mechón que sobresalía de su gorro azul, apartándoselo de la frente. Bella sintió como una especie de descarga eléctrica se implantaba en su espina dorsal en cuanto percibió el roce de su piel.

―Te lo agradezco Edward, en verdad. Supongo que no debe ser sencillo también para ti.

―¿Por qué lo cortaste?

Por un instante Bella se preguntó a qué se refería, pero él al seguir jugando con las puntas de su mechón entendió la pregunta. El largo de su cabello era una incógnita para ella ya que siempre había recordado llevarlo hasta los hombros.

―¿Hasta dónde solía tenerlo?

―Las puntas rozaban tu espalda baja. Siempre estaba brilloso y sin nudos. Adorabas que pasara las manos por él porque decías que así desaparecían los dolores de cabeza.

―Todavía me atormentan de vez en cuando. Y en ocasiones debo hacer uso de pastillas para que cesen, aunque no siempre funciona. En fin, tengo otra pregunta…

―Te escucho.

―¿Qué paso después de ese día en la cafetería?, ¿Volvimos a encontrarnos?

―Luego de que te fueras, le pedí a unos de los meseros que te entregara una nota por si algún día regresabas. Sin embargo, pasaron semanas sin que supiera de ti. Hasta que una noche mientras me dirigía a casa te encontré bajo el techo de una florería refugiándote de la tormenta que azotaba la ciudad. Baje del auto dispuesto a ir por ti y lo que encontré a continuación me dejó sin aliento. Tu ropa estaba rasgada, tenías raspones en tu cuello y brazos y no parabas de llorar desconsoladamente. Te pregunte qué había pasado, entonces me miraste y me abrazaste al tanto que no dejabas de susurrar que no te abandonara. Desde ese día, ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Reparó en la arrebatadora mirada que Edward le dirigía desde el otro lado de la mesa haciéndola sentir pequeña e indefensa. Mismo que trató de disimular enderezando la espalda.

―Y fue en la mañana siguiente cuando te confesé lo que era, ¿no es así?

―Así fue Bella. Las heridas en tu cuerpo se debían a que algo había salido mal antes de que regresaras a la actualidad. Nunca quisiste contarme lo que paso y yo nunca volví a preguntarte. De hecho, ese tema casi nunca lo tocábamos.

―Gracias por eso… supongo que quería mi espacio.

Minutos más tarde luego de que Edward hubiera ordenado la comida, el mesero llego con sus platillos, les sirvió un poco de vino tinto a ambos, les pregunto si se les ofrecía algo más a lo que el cobrizo le respondió con un escueto: "no" y volvió a dejarlos a solas.

―Hay algo que quiero saber Bella… ¿En dónde estás viviendo? ―la castaña trago grueso. Le estaba pidiendo revelar información privada.

Se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta de tela y contestó con seguridad:

―Brooklyn.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras su atención se centraba en el filete que cortaba con ayuda de los cubiertos de plata.

―¿En qué parte de Brooklyn?

Bella se removió incomoda en la silla.

―Bensonhurst ―susurró.

A continuación, Edward levantó la cabeza como resorte enfocándose en la castaña que miraba atenta su plato, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de enojo.

―Esa zona es peligrosa para alguien como tú, Bella ―masculló, dejando los cubiertos a un lado. Con movimientos bruscos se sirvió más vino y continuo― Puedo conseguirte un departamento cerca de aquí, donde no necesites tomar el metro y ponerte en riesgo cada vez que vayas a trabajar.

―¿Y abusar de tu confianza?, no gracias. Vivo perfectamente bien en donde estoy. ―Bella se llevó el tenedor a la boca con prisa. Ya había llegado la hora de salir de allí.

―No me parece ningún abuso, al contrario. Me harías un favor en aceptar mi propuesta y dejar ese lugar. Manhattan me parece una excelente opción.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos. Si supiera que su sueldo apenas le alcanzaba para la renta de una vieja bodega que ahora servía como departamento, dudaba que pudiera permitirse uno en aquel lujoso sitio.

―En verdad agradezco tu ofrecimiento Edward, pero es imposible. Un departamento en Manhattan está más allá de mis límites ―le dio un trago al vino, disfrutando de la sensación astringente en su garganta.

Edward estaba a punto de contestar pero en ese momento, el sonido de su móvil inundó la atmósfera. Bella alcanzó a notar como fruncía el ceño mientras veía fijamente la pantalla, luego lo escuchó bufar y se dirigió a ella antes de contestar.

―Ahora vuelvo.

Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa, se levantó arrimando la silla y sin más, se dirigió a la entrada con prisa.

Bella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo acontecido, sospechando que se trataba de su prometida y continuó con su platillo que después de todo, le había parecido delicioso.

De pronto sintió un peso extra en su hombro derecho, se tensó y se volvió rápidamente a sus espaldas a modo de alerta.

―¿Lo ha hecho de nuevo, verdad? ―inquirió serio, Pierre.

―¿Dis-disculpa? ―Bella parpadeó sumamente confundida.

―Te ha dejado comiendo sola.

La castaña respiró.

―Edward es un hombre muy ocupado ―le siguió la corriente.

―Eso no le da derecho a darle menor prioridad a su mujer ―Bella casi se atraganta al escucharlo. ―Estas diferente Isabella… para empezar has cortado tu cabello y por primera vez, no te veo triste de que se haya ido. ¿Segura que estas bien?

―Mejor que nunca, Pierre. Y respecto a lo otro. Edward y yo ya no estamos juntos.

―Lo sospechaba. Cuando los vi entrar parecían tan… distantes. Ya no eran aquella pareja de enamorados que yo conocí.

―Ya vez… No siempre ocurre el "felices para siempre"

―Al menos han quedado como amigos y eso querida, no todas las exparejas lo hacen.

Bella esbozó una tímida sonrisa, misma que fue opacada cuando vislumbró que un mesero se acercaba y le entregaba una pequeña hoja de papel doblaba por la mitad.

―El señor Cullen me pidió que le entregara esto.

Enseguida Pierre junto con el mesero se apartaron dejándole a solas. Leyó la nota.

 _Seguramente Pierre ya te contó que nunca solía esperarte, pero esta vez de verdad ha surgido un problema y he tenido que adelantar mi vuelo._

 _Piensa en mi propuesta y cuando vuelva hablaremos de ello._

 _Cuídate,_ _mi herm_ _. Bella._

 _P.D: La comida ya está pagada._

 _Edward._

Bella sintió un extraño vacío en su interior al saber que no lo vería hasta dentro de unos días. Sin estar consciente que empezaba a caer nuevamente en el embrujo de aquel intrigante hombre.

Después de despedirse de Pierre asegurándole que volvería a visitarlo, sintió el frio aire colarse por sus piernas y con ello, un presentimiento de que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Por instinto, volteó varias veces a sus espaldas asegurándose que nadie la estuviera siguiendo, camino a prisa esquivando los pesados abrigos de los peatones y cuando esperaba cruzar la avenida, su teléfono sonó sobresaltándola.

De inmediato contestó al reconocer el número de Jacob.

―¿Qué pasa?

―¡¿Bella en dónde estás?! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ―tuvo que alejar la bocina de su oído debido a los gritos del moreno.

―Si… si ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?

―Es Charlie… ―Bella sintió como el corazón se le encogió al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Uno de sus mayores temores había cobrado vida.

* * *

 **¿Como ven? ¿Les esta gustando como va la historia?  
**

 **Gracias por animarse My mind, Katherine dreams, The princess of the winds, a dejar un comentario.**

 **Respecto al "dias sin actividad" efectivamente contabiliza el tiempo que Bella lleva sin viajar al pasado ;) Tambien quisiera aclarar las edades de los protagonistas:**

 **Bella 25**

 **Edward 31**

 **Sin mas, nos estamos leyendo.**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama me pertenece.**

* * *

" _Es la cosa más extraña  
He visto tú rostro en alguna parte.  
Un sueño tardío.  
Un enredo amoroso en una vida pasada  
¿Me conoces del todo?"_

 _-_ _ **Do you know me**_ _\- John Mayer._

 _Días sin actividad: 46_

El estruendo que hizo la puerta al azotarse contra la pared alertó a Jacob, quien aun con la taza de café entre sus manos dio media vuelta encarando a aquel que había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos como platos al notar el mal aspecto que traía su hermana. Su corto cabello estaba alborotado, sus parpados manchados con la sombra negra, el rímel ensuciaba el inicio de sus mejillas y sus hinchados ojos delataban su angustia.

―¿Dónde está? ―Bella preguntó con voz ronca, avanzando hasta él.

―¿Has vuelto a viajar…? ―inquirió con temor. Si confirmaba su sospecha estaría sumamente arrepentido por haberla puesto en riesgo, en vez de esperar a que estuviera en casa y contarle lo sucedido.

Pero cuando la vio negar con la cabeza, sintió un profundo alivio.

―¿Jake, qué ha pasado con Charlie?, se supone que hoy llegaría ―la ansiedad con la que habló su hermana lo alarmó.

―Llamó en la mañana, no vendrá Bella.

―Pero él dijo…

―No quiso darme detalles. Solo me pidió que cuidara de ti y que por el momento, no volvería a comunicarse con nosotros ―mintió.

Después de varias insistencias de parte de Jacob para que su padre le contara lo que había pasado, lograron llegar a un acuerdo que incluía sellar sus labios frente a Bella para evitar que esta sospechara sobre la fatídica experiencia que había vivido Charlie. Aunque no estuvieran completamente seguros si iba a funcionar su plan para atrapar al responsable, por el momento tendría que esquivar las preguntas de su hermana y empezar a indagar sobre un tal _Cobra._

―¿Entonces él está bien?

―Si Bella, relájate. Solo decidió volver a Forks ―le dio un trago al café con la esperanza de que diera el tema por zanjado.

¿Y si no le creía?

―¡Jacob Black! Por tu culpa casi desaparezco en medio de la jodida ciudad porque me llamaste todo alterado diciéndome que algo había pasado con Charlie y ¿todo para esto?... ¿no pudiste esperar a que llegara?... tremendo susto que me he llevado por tu culpa ¡carajo! ―el moreno esbozó una mueca sabiendo que Bella tenía razón. Lo logró disimular volviendo a probar el café― De ahora en adelante, limítate a darme las novedades de frente ¿entendido?

―Como quieras, no pensé que fueras a reaccionar así. Solo quería ponerte al tanto―se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y volvió a su escritorio, donde una pila de papeles junto a un ordenador portátil aguardaban.

―¿Mencionó porque volvía a aquel lugar?, se supone que Forks estaba prohibido para todos luego de lo que pasó ―Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar aquel trago amargo, mismo que casi los puso en peligro a los tres.

―Como dije, no quiso darme explicaciones. Ya lo conoces, siempre está tramando algo.

―Pues debería empezar a tomarnos en cuenta ―siseó con reproche, luego miró el reloj de la pared sorprendiéndose de lo tarde que ya era. Retiró los restos del maquillaje corrido de sus ojos, se acomodó el cabello y se volvió por última vez al moreno― Tengo que irme. Avísame cuando Charlie llame de nuevo… en persona por favor, Jacob ―se despidió lanzándole un beso.

Cuando el moreno escuchó de nuevo el estruendo de la puerta esta vez al ser cerrada, respiró hondo al saber que por el momento la había librado. Abrió el folder beige que tenía a un lado y empezó a teclear rápidamente un sinfín de nombres que concordaran con la información que le había mandado su padre, probando distintas conjugaciones con las letras a pesar de que la maquina seguido le mostrara el mensaje: _No found_ o le arrojara un sinfín de imágenes y datos inservibles. Al vigésimo intento la frustración le ganó, apagó la computadora, prendió el televisor y decidió dejarlo de lado. Por el momento…

..

No tardó en llegar el jueves. El día en que, según Alice las yardas tenían el 20% de descuento en la taberna de Pete por lo que junto a Emmett, Bella se encontraba rodeada de una masa de gente que no paraba de hablar escandalosamente, mientras escuchaba al chico rubio que estaba arriba de la tarima cantar una triste canción de la década pasada e inundando sus fosas nasales, se entremezclaba un olor a madera quemada con el humo proveniente de las decenas de fumadores, aunque esto último era lo que menos le molestaba.

Por un momento se distrajo mirando la decoración de lugar, en especial las fotografías en sepia que estaban sobre la pared del fondo, la mayoría eran retratos de Nueva York antes de que estallara la primera guerra mundial. Se detuvo a pensar la infinidad de cosas que haría si pudiera volver a esos años, solo así consideraría su condición como un privilegio en vez de un problema.

De pronto una extraña sensación la invadió, muy parecida a la que sentía cuando creía que la vigilaban. Buscó entre la masa de gente con curiosidad, esquivando a las personas que estaban de pie con los nervios incrementándose entre más se tardaba, incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez se trataba de Edward y por un segundo se emocionó de ello, hasta que su vista se enfocó en la persona que estaba cerca de la barra. Entrecerró los ojos al no poder distinguir con claridad a aquel sujeto, el cual estaba segura que la miraba con suma atención a pesar de que la capucha de la sudadera le cubría la mayor parte del rostro. Sintió escalofríos cuando le cruzó por la mente la idea de que pudiera ser uno de _ellos_.

―Así que Bella… ¿trajiste otra blusa como te dije? ―afortunadamente la estridente voz de Emmett sobre su oído logró distraerla.

―No creí necesario… ―decidió volver a echar un vistazo hacia la derecha, topándose de nuevo con una fría mirada.

―Tremendo error Bella. Ahora serás la comidilla de todos los que están aquí ―rio el moreno.― Ah mira, ahí viene Alice con tu premio ―se frotó las palmas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa.

Bella lo ignoró al tanto que no despagaba la vista del sujeto que ahora le daba la espalda.

―Ahora sí, cumple con tu promesa querida ―Alice llegó cargando sin trabajo alguno, un vaso larguísimo de vidrio repleto de cerveza. Bella abrió los ojos como platos solo de imaginarse como le haría para acabarse aquello. La morena al parecer le leyó la mente ya que rápidamente aclaró: ― ¡Hey!, Em y yo te ayudaremos.

―Primero las damas ―Emmett le acercó el enorme vaso sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, claramente disfrutando de su reacción.

Bella se detuvo un segundo solo para dirigir la mirada por tercera vez a la barra en busca de su misterioso vigilante. Este permanecía de nuevo atento a ella mientras probaba el contenido de la botella ámbar, haciéndola estremecer ante su glacial inspección.

Sabía que mientras estuviera con Emmett y Alice no correría peligro, solo debía procurar no despegarse de ellos y empezar a buscar la forma de localizar a Jacob sin que sus acompañantes se dieran cuenta. Además de rogar porque aquel individuo jamás se le acercara o en el peor de los casos, intentara hacerle algo desde su lugar.

―¡Anda, Bella!―se volvió al escuchar el grito de Alice.

Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire despejando su mente. Agarró el vaso de la base y con sumo cuidado fue inclinándolo para evitar que el líquido se le derramara encima. Ahora entendía la insistencia de Emmett porque trajera otra blusa. Al darle el primer trago, le fue imposible no esbozar una mueca de disgusto cuando sus papilas gustativas detectaron el característico sabor amargo del lúpulo. Nunca había sido de su agrado la cerveza, en vez prefería una copa de un buen vino tinto, como aquel que había probado hace dos días en el restaurante con Edward.

De inmediato a su cabeza llegó la idea de que tal vez ya había regresado de Italia y sin saber realmente por qué, le entusiasmaba volver a verlo. Sobre todo, extrañaba sus enigmáticos ojos esmeralda.

Le dio otra oportunidad a la bebida, tomando un profundo sorbo ocasionando que esta vez el líquido se vaciara sobre su blusa dejando un caminito desde su pecho hasta el ombligo. Escuchó la fuerte carcajada de Emmett seguido de un: "Te lo dije" que ignoró terminando de una vez por todas con su parte, dejando el vaso con la mitad de su contenido.

Sin embargo no contó con lo que pasaría cuando la cerveza hiciera efecto en su organismo.

Sentía que el lugar giraba sin parar mientras no dejaba de carcajearse del comentario de Emmett, el cual ni siquiera había entendido. Para entonces, tampoco recordaba que había alguien vigilándola y no parecía tan contento como lo estaba ella, casi retorciéndose en el asiento al tanto que sus manos se apoyaban en su estómago incapaz de frenar la risa.

Tampoco fue testigo cuando el sujeto sacó un móvil, tecleó un par de números y susurró: "La tengo"

Bella aun sintiéndose como si flotara se levantó para ir al baño. Entró corriendo al primer cubo empujando en el camino a dos mujeres que retocaban su maquillaje, hizo caso omiso de sus quejas cerrando con fuerza. Segundos después escuchó la puerta de al lado azotarse seguido por unos gemidos que opacaron el sonido de la puerta a su derecha. Asqueada salió en dirección a los lavabos y mientras buscaba el jabón, por el espejo se dio cuenta que una persona se acercaba.

Bien pudo haberla ignorado y seguir con lo suyo, pero cuando captó su vestimenta, particularmente aquella gigante sudadera negra, el mismo estremecimiento que sintió hace unas horas al percatarse que la observaban volvió a instalarse en su cuerpo, esta vez con un deje de adrenalina.

Velozmente se volvió adquiriendo una postura defensiva, misma que casi pierde cuando notó como lentamente llevaba las manos a la capucha y de un solo movimiento la retiraba, dejando a la vista por fin su rostro completo.

Bella abrió los ojos.

Nunca imaginó que se toparía con una larga melena rubia, unos labios delgados, una nariz fina y una pequeña pero sobresaliente cicatriz en la extensión de la mejilla derecha. Sus grandes ojos azules la miraban con determinación, haciéndola sentir por un periquete minúscula ante semejante monumento de mujer.

―¿Qué quieres de mí? ―Bella se enderezó cerrando las manos en puño, como si los nervios no estuvieran carcomiéndola por dentro.

―Tranquila, no pretendo hacerte daño ―estiró la mano a lo que la castaña solo asintió sin estrechársela. ―Soy Rosalie.

No recordaba conocer a alguien con ese nombre. Tendría que pedirle a Jacob que la investigara.

―¿Entonces por qué me vigilabas? ―siseó.

―Protocolo ―la rubia se encogió de hombros― Tenía que asegurarme que fueras la Isabella que se me encomendó.

Bella dejó de respirar en cuanto escuchó su nombre, _el verdadero._

―¿Quién te mandó? ―inquirió con preocupación, sintiendo como las manos empezaban a temblarle.― ¿Fueron _ellos_ cierto?

La rubia frunció el ceño sintiéndose insultada.

―Por supuesto que no. Yo no formo parte de esa _…_ a _sociación_. Todo lo contrario, he venido para protegerte.

―Se defenderme sola, gracias.

―Se de lo que eres capaz, lo he visto. Pero no es suficiente y tampoco basta con Jacob. Ambos necesitan que alguien los guie.

Aun bajo los efectos del alcohol, Bella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Aquello le parecía una broma de muy mal gusto. ¿Acaso Jacob se estaría vengando?

―¿Ah sí?, ¿Y de quien supuestamente debo cuidarme, Rosalie? ―preguntó con burla.

―Principalmente de…

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió revelando a una mujer de corta estatura dueña de una cabellera negra con destellos morados, misma que hacia juego con su vestimenta.

―Pensé que necesitarías ayuda ―aliviada Alice miró a Bella al notar que se encontraba mejor de lo que esperaba, luego se fijó en la otra mujer. Tuvo que alzar la vista ya que era centímetros más alta, sin dejarse intimidar con su fría mirada. Entonces le pareció que algo andaba mal.

―No había necesidad, todo va de maravilla. Aquí la mujer, me preguntaba sobre Emmett ―aclaró Bella mirando de soslayo a Rosalie advirtiéndole que no dijera nada.

Alice miró a la susodicha de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose unos segundos en sus considerables botas de montaña negras que tenían restos de nieve en las orillas, tuvo que reprimir una mueca al parecerle de muy mal gusto que una mujer las usara. No obstante se recompuso a tiempo y esbozó una sonrisa.

―¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras y te lo presentamos? ―la rubia rodó los ojos.

―Ya será en otra ocasión ―se aproximó a la castaña entregándole una pequeña tarjeta― Llámame cuando quieras respuestas ―salió del baño dejando a ambas estupefactas.

―¿Emmett?, pero si era a ti a la que quería conocer ―Alice le guiñó un ojo.

Bella bufó aun con la duda bailando en su cabeza. Si Alice no se hubiera aparecido tal vez ahora no tendría que quedarse con la curiosidad sobre aquella bomba que estaba a punto de explotarle, figurativamente.

¿Prevenirse?... ¿De quién…?

..

Bella tiritó de frio cuando salió de la taberna de Pete. Esta vez solo llevaba puesta una ligera chaqueta de piel en vez de su abrigo favorito que en este momento permanecía en el fondo del canasto de la ropa sucia. Se había disculpado con los chicos para tomar un poco de aire, a pesar de que ya no sentía los mareos de hace unas horas creía que necesitaba espacio para digerir lo de Rosalie. Por un instante creyó ubicar su rostro de algún lugar pero como los sucesos del año pasado, no lograba recordarlo con exactitud y eso ya empezaba a frustrarle.

Con el cigarro a punto de consumirse entre sus dedos, plantó la vista en el despejado cielo nocturno, había pocas estrellas adornándolo a cambio de una gran luna llena iluminándole al mismo tiempo que la suave brisa le refrescaba el rostro. De pronto le entraron unas inmensas ganas de que su mente se volviera en blanco, sentir la familiar descarga sobre su nuca y ser testigo de cómo su cuerpo poco a poco se desintegraba mientras se preparaba para viajar al pasado.

Deseaba volver al año anterior, a este mismo sitio y comprobar con sus propios ojos todos los sucesos que los extraños le contaban. Tal vez solo así entendería el caos que era su vida.

―¿Bella? ―se giró de inmediato hacia _esa_ voz sintiendo un revoloteo en su estómago.

Y ahí estaban esos hechizantes ojos con los que soñó las últimas dos noches, mirándola con la misma emoción que ella sentía al reencontrárselo.

―¿Cuándo volviste? ―inquirió tirando la colilla al piso, acercándosele.

―Esta tarde ―Edward se aproximó aún más tentando el autocontrol de Bella― ¿Recibiste mi mensaje ese día?, ¿Cómo va todo? ―la castaña se tensó en el momento que la mano del cobrizo viajó a su cabello, acomodando uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

―Todo bien. ¿Qué tal Italia? ―Bella metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta para controlar las ganas de tocarle el cabello, el cual parecía tan suave a la vista.

―Tuvimos un pequeño problema que me obligó a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en una oficina, asi que no pude salir a conocer la ciudad.―dijo Edward con seriedad, misma que pasó desapercibida por la castaña ― ¿Has venido sola?

―Mis amigos están adentro esperándome.

―¿Amigos? ―confundido Edward frunció el ceño.

―Asi es. ¿Quieres venir? ―inquirió señalando hacia la entrada con un deje de nerviosismo. Mismo que se incrementó cuando lo vio dudar.

―No creo que sea buena idea ―el cobrizo se pasó las manos por el cabello, despeinándolo. Bella cerró las manos en puño cuando de nuevo sintió curiosidad por tocarlo.

―¿Es por Tanya? ―lo soltó sin pensar, arrepintiéndose enseguida― Olvídalo. Eso no es de mi incumbencia.

―No, no es por ella.

―Perdona la insistencia, seguro tienes cosas más importantes que hacer ―Bella se adelantó a la puerta, tomó la perilla y antes de entrar se volvió de nuevo a él― Pero podemos quedar otro día, si tú quieres…

―Tal vez quiera hacer una excepción esta noche…

Bella esbozó una tímida sonrisa. No se esperaba que cambiara tan rápido de parecer.

Segundos más tarde volvía a la taberna de Pete con Edward a su lado y como era de suponerse, las caras de Alice y Emmett delataban su asombro al ver que la castaña traía algo con el jefe.

―Chicos, les presento a Edward ―Bella sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecieron, imaginando lo que seguro estarían pensando de ella.

―De hecho, ya lo conocemos ―Alice murmuró como si fuese obvio― Es nuestro jefe también, Bella.

―Aunque solo te hemos visto un par de veces por el restaurante ―Emmett aclaró antes de tomar de su botella― Ya sabes, para poner a Newton en su lugar.

―Ese tipo necesita que le den un buen escarmiento por estar molestando a las chicas. Sobre todo cuando suele pasarse de listo contigo Bella ―la castaña carraspeó sintiéndose de pronto incomoda por tocar ese tema.

―¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ―Edward la volteó a ver enfadado.

―Solo fueron un par de veces. ―se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

―Como sea, debiste haberlo mencionarlo para que yo me encargara de él ―siseó haciéndola estremecer con su afilada mirada.

―Pues ahora que ya lo sabes, no te cuesta nada quitarlo de nuestro camino. Créeme, nos harías un enorme favor ―Emmett comentó.

―Hare todo lo posible para que las cosas mejoren. Pero no les prometo nada. ―Bella sonrió al escuchar sus palabras. Saber que Newton finalmente recibiría un ultimátum era una gran noticia.

―¿Y qué hay de tu _prometida_? ―Alice recalcó la última palabra mirándolo con recelo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.― Perdona, pero toda la ciudad ya está enterada de que próximamente te casaras, y tengo curiosidad por preguntarte.

Bella alcanzó a percibir que Edward a su lado se tensaba un segundo.

―Entiendo ―el cobrizo tomó aire y continuó― Ella está de viaje, por cuestiones de trabajo.

―Qué pena, yo en su lugar estaría planeando mi boda. Se supone que es lo primordial en una mujer, ¿no es asi?

―Tenemos a alguien que se encarga de eso ―contestó Edward con seguridad.

―Pues yo no confiaría el día más importante de mi vida a otra persona ―mencionó Emmett.―Preferiría que mi familia se hiciera cargo.

Bella al mirar las reacciones de sus acompañantes, le pareció que el ambiente empezaba a sentirse pesado.

―Desafortunadamente, no todas las personas cuentan con esa disponibilidad ―la castaña fue testigo de cómo Edward cerraba las manos en puño, apretándolas tan fuerte haciendo que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos. Por un instante estuvo tentada en pasar su mano por ellas pero luego recordó lo último que había pasado cuando su piel entró en contacto con la suya, asi que mejor se dedicó a cambiar el tema.

―¿Pedimos otra ronda?

Alice estrechó los ojos mirando fijamente al cobrizo, quien la veía como si quisiera traspasarla con aquellos filosos ojos esmeralda. Y luego como si hubieran encendido un interruptor, la morena se levantó con rapidez tomando a Emmett de la mano.

―Emmett y yo ya nos tenemos que ir. Otro día con gusto te la acepto Bella― se despidió de la castaña, la cual parpadeaba sin entender su reciente comportamiento hostil― Nos estamos viendo _Cullen…_

Y sin esperar su respuesta, salieron del local dejando a Bella de nuevo en compañía del cobrizo, el cual se limitó a pasarse las mano por el cabello al tanto que se volvía a ella ya más sereno.

―Ahora que estamos solos, quiero preguntarte… ¿Has empezado a buscar algún departamento cerca de aquí?

Bella rodó los ojos. No quería volver a tocar ese tema.

―No puedo pagar una renta en esta zona Edward. Además ya te había mencionado que no corro ningún peligro en donde estoy ahora ―Bella se arrepintió enseguida al ver como fruncía el ceño y sus ojos adquirían un cierto grado de enojo.

―¿Que no lees las noticias?, estas en el epicentro de la delincuencia. Tal vez tu no lo sabes, pero es un barrio peligroso Bella ―la castaña sintió como sus dedos se enterraban con fuerza en la piel alrededor de sus codos y a pesar de que la manga la protegía, no pudo omitir la ligera molestia que esto le causó― Si el pago es un problema para ti, entonces te ofrezco mi departamento. Allí contaras con seguridad las veinticuatro horas, podrás adecuarlo a tu gusto y está a solo unas cuadras de tu trabajo. Es la mejor opción.

―¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?, yo no voy a invadir tu espacio ―inquirió alarmada Bella.― ¿Y qué hay de Tanya?, no creo que le agrade la idea de que otra mujer duerma en casa de su prometido.

―Por eso mismo te lo he propuesto. En ningún momento serás una molestia porque yo no suelo quedarme allí, sino en casa de ella ―Bella abrió los ojos y la boca como pez fuera del agua, haciéndose para atrás rompiendo su agarre mientras en su interior sentía un deje de decepción.

―Aun así, no puedo.

―Intenta una semana y si no te sientes a gusto, entonces dejare que tú misma busques otro lugar ―Edward se acercó nuevamente hechizándola con la mirada― Hazlo por Charlie.

Y con eso, la quebró. Debió suponer que en algún momento llegó hablarle de su padre para que el supiera cuán importante era para ella.

―¿Por qué insistes?, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que actúes de esta manera tan sobreprotectora? ―ensimismada con sus ojos, Bella susurró colocando su mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo al instante lo duro que este era.

Edward cubrió su mano con la suya provocando nuevamente que un agudo ardor recorriera todo el cuerpo de la castaña. Bella gimió de dolor y en lugar de retirar su mano, alcanzó a cerrarla en puño antes de que él la tomará bajándola hasta sus costados. Solo entonces él la apartó.

―Únicamente prométeme que lo intentaras ―musitó.

Bella tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y asintió derrotada.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, este en especial tiene varias pistas de lo que se viene a continuación.**

 **Muchas gracias a Rocio, My mind, Katherine dreams, the princess of the winds y a las chic s anonimas que me leen y dejan un comentario. Espero no decepcionarlas.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 _ **Indiansummer7.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama es de mi autoría.**

* * *

" _Nena  
Hay algo trágico en ti  
Algo mágico en ti  
¿Estás de acuerdo?_

 _Cariño pregúntame, yo debería saberlo,  
Me deslicé hasta aquí desde el Edén  
tan sólo para sentarme afuera de tu puerta."_

 _-_ _ **From Eden**_ _/_ Hozier

 _Días sin actividad: 50_

―En serio, aun no me cabe en la cabeza como es que decidiste aceptar mudarte a su departamento. De verdad no se en que estabas pensando ―dijo Jacob mientras intentaba cerrar la enorme maleta de viaje.

―Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta correr para poder ganarme su confianza. Necesitamos más información sobre lo que hace, y no encuentro otra forma de poder obtenerla más que viviendo en su casa.

―Pues espero que realmente ese sea el motivo y no el que ya haya empezado a gustarte.

―Debo admitir que Edward es muy atractivo, pero dada mi condición no puedo entablar ninguna relación ya sea con él o con cualquier hombre. Pensé que ya te lo había dicho.

―No esta demás recordártelo…

―Basta de tu interrogatorio. Mejor ayúdame a bajar esto―dijo Bella antes su valija a la entrada.

―¿Guardaste las cámaras como te dije? ―inquirió el moreno mirándola fijamente.

―Fue lo primero que hice ―aseguró la castaña con seguridad, satisfecha con la idea que recién se le había ocurrido y de la cual esperaba que rindiera frutos lo más pronto posible― ¿Crees que se dé cuenta que le haremos unos pequeños arreglos a sus paredes?

―Dijiste que no vivía allí, así que lo dudo. Pero tenemos que ser precavidos, no vaya a ser que se le ocurra aparecerse cuando las estemos instalando.

―Por eso mi querido Jake, he decidido llevarlo a dar una vuelta mientras tú te encargas de eso.

―No me llevara mucho tiempo de todas formas.

―He quedado de verlo en el mall. Me acompañará a comprar algunos muebles, insiste en que cambie la decoración al menos de la que será mi habitación.

―Pensé que te dejaría la suya.

―Obviamente no. Tampoco es estúpido, Jacob.

―Solo espero que tu plan funcione porque si ese tipo se llega a enterar todo se ira por la borda y tendremos que empezar de cero. Además, de que nos habremos ganado un nuevo enemigo.

―No empieces con tus malas vibras. Solo apégate al plan y ya veremos cómo nos va.

Después de que Bella se asegurara que no faltara nada por subir a la camioneta, ambos emprendieron hacia Upper Weast Side en la vieja Ford F-150 naranja de Jacob tomando la ruta 478, tratando de controlar sus nervios ya que esto representaba un gran cambio para los dos. Y aunque Bella había tomado muy rápido la decisión de mudarse a donde Edward, su instinto le decía que solo así obtendría las respuestas que tanto su hermano como ella buscaba. Sobre todo, aquello sobre su pérdida de memoria.

De pronto, Jacob bajó el volumen de la música llamando la atención de la castaña quien hasta hace unos segundos contemplaba la decoración navideña del sinfín de edificios.

―¿Estas consiente que a partir de ahora vivirás en la posible cueva del lobo? ―inquirió pausadamente con la mirada fija en los autos de enfrente.

Bella respiró hondo.

―Se en lo que me estoy metiendo. No es la primera vez que lo hago.

―Pero a él no lo conoces, Bella. Edward bien podría estar tendiéndote una trampa y estar del lado de _ellos._

―Si así fuera, me hubiera entregado desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos.

―Tal vez no pudo porque lograste escapar…

―Justo por eso tome esta decisión. Necesito saber que paso para que yo terminara alejándome y sin poder recordar lo de hace un año.

―¡Maldición! Si no me hubiera ido, ahorita no tendríamos que estar pasando por esto. ―el moreno apretó el volante con fuerza.

―Ya hemos hablado de eso Jake, tuviste tus razones y Charlie y yo no te reprochamos por ello.

Aparcaron afuera de un elegante y discreto edificio de paredes rojas. En lo alto se podía ver claramente un gigante letrero que anunciaba el nombre de este: 'Hotel Empire' atrayendo a un par de turistas quienes se tomaban el tiempo de pararse y tomar una foto de tan excepcional vista. Lo que provocó que Bella empezará a dudar al ver la cantidad de gente aglomerada en la entrada. Desde que llegó a Nueva York había procurado evitar las multitudes y ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a ellas cada vez que saliera, esperando que nada fuera de lo normal le sucediera justo allí y ser el foco de atención en el periódico al siguiente día.

―Investiga donde puedes estacionarte en lo que te doy la señal para que subas ―con las maletas en mano indicó Bella antes de bajarse de la camioneta.

Se abrochó el último botón del abrigo y se encaminó a la entrada con la mirada fija en el pavimento, ignoró las voces que gritaban a su alrededor y a aquellos que la empujaron cuando trataban de acomodarse para una foto, hasta que por fin atravesó la puerta doble. Respiró.

Vio enseguida la zona de recepción en medio de la exquisita decoración dorada de los interiores y se encaminó a ella, ajena a las amables miradas que algunos de los empleados le dirigían.

―Buenos días, bienvenida a The Empire Hotel ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? ―inquirió la mujer del cabello negro desde el otro lado del mostrador de granito.

―Quisiera saber en qué piso vive Edward Cullen ―respondió Bella con seguridad, después de que el botones que se hiciera cargo de sus valijas.

―¿Tiene algún parentesco con el señor Cullen?

Bella frunció el ceño.

―No, pero…

―Lo siento, no puedo darle esa información. Son políticas del hotel.

―Él está esperándome, si lo llamaras…

La morena estrechó los ojos.

―¿Eres una de ellas verdad?, todas dicen lo mismo con tal de colarse en su departamento.

―¿Disculpa?, Mi nombre es Bella Black y como dije, Edward me está esperando. Solo levanta el maldito teléfono y confírmalo ―la castaña se acercó apoyándose en la orilla del mostrador mirándola retadoramente.

―Hágame el favor de retirarse o llamare a seguridad ―amenazó levantando la bocina.

―Hazlo, no me moveré de aquí hasta que me comuniquen con Cullen.

Rodando los ojos, la mujer de rasgos orientales tecleó un par de números.

―Señor Cullen disculpe que lo moleste, pero hay una mujer de nombre Bella Black en recepción asegurando que lo conoce… si… ¿está usted seguro?... disculpe… nos encargaremos de que la señorita suba. Gracias y… de nuevo perdone.

Bella se enderezó y sonrió satisfecha.

―Su departamento es el 321, está en el penúltimo piso.

Estando dentro del elevador de acero inoxidable, aprovecho para encender el minúsculo micrófono, el cual esta vez se había asegurado de abrochar correctamente en la tira de su sostén blanco.

Acercó los labios al aparato y susurro:

―Estoy dentro ―esperando que Jacob la escuchará.

No tardó en llegar a donde la mujer le había indicado, las puertas se abrieron otorgándole el acceso a un elegante pasillo alfombrado. Dobló a la derecha hasta toparse con la única puerta que en el centro tenía una discreta lámina que le confirmaba el número de habitación.

Se enderezó y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de tocar.

A continuación, Edward apareció vistiendo unos jeans desgastados de las rodillas en conjunto con una playera de manga larga blanca y zapatos deportivos. La miró de los pies a la cabeza sorprendido una vez más por su atrevida vestimenta para el clima tan frio que hacía, esbozó una media sonrisa y le indicó que entrara con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras terminaba de hablar al teléfono.

Enseguida Bella se quedó boquiabierta ante la decoración minimalista que predominaba en todo aquello que podían abarcar sus ojos. Las paredes blancas contrastaban con los tonos que iban desde el gris hasta el negro de los muebles. Hacia el fondo, un largo ventanal abarcaba el mayor espacio dándole la suficiente iluminación al lugar, junto a este se encontraba la sala de estar con un sillón de media luna de cuero negro y en el centro una delicada mesita de vidrio, a unos pasos de allí estaba el elegante comedor estilo imperial. Lo favorito de Bella fueron las pinturas de Van Gogh sobre las paredes.

―Entonces así quedamos… si, ella está aquí ―Bella se volvió enseguida a Edward quien estaba desde el otro lado de la barra de la cocina, sirviendo vino a una copa― Ok, le diré… yo también. Hasta pronto― colgó. Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y regreso a donde la castaña con la copa en mano, la cual segundos después le tendió.

―Gracias ―dijo Bella antes de darle un minúsculo trago, dejando el líquido un segundo en su boca para poder apreciar su calidad.

―Tanya te manda saludos ―enfocó su atención en el cobrizo, quien con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón la miraba fijamente, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

―¿Ha regresado de Italia? ―Bella inquirió con curiosidad.

―Ayer por la tarde. Le mencione el plan que teníamos para hoy y nos acompañara, espero que no te moleste. Ella es una de las mejores diseñadoras de interiores de la ciudad.

La castaña sonrió apenas, esperando que no se notara su decepción.

―Supongo que ella fue quien diseño todo esto…―señalo con el dedo índice en círculos.

―Hace apenas cinco meses que redecoró el lugar, ¿Qué te parece? ―inquirió acercándosele e inundando sus fosas nasales con su exquisita loción a cítricos.

Bella miró a los lados mientras exhalaba todo el aire, aun sin poder controlar sus nervios cuando él se encontraba tan cerca.

―Tiene un aspecto frio, pero deslumbrante al mismo tiempo. Tal vez puedo entender porque no vives aquí, todo parece tan… vacío a pesar del estilo minimalista en el que está inspirado.

―¿Qué es lo que cambiarias? ―Bella se estremeció en cuanto sintió la penetrante mirada esmeralda que le dirigía.

―Siempre me ha gustado lo rustico así que, eso haría. Pondría madera en casi todo el lugar.

―Interesante elección, Bella ―y sin esperárselo, Edward acomodó uno de sus mechones salidos de su gorro detrás de su oreja para luego acariciar con parsimonia su mejilla, enviando miles de descargas eléctricas a sus extremidades entremezclado con el familiar ardor sobre aquella parte de su piel donde la había tocado. Hasta entonces se preguntaba porque solo con él le sucedía aquello― Hace tan solo un año, este espacio estaba repleto de nogal y ladrillo. Pero decidí cambiarlo por algo más… ¿Cómo dijiste?... ―hizo una ligera pausa, tomándola con mayor fuerza del mentón. Bella cerró las manos en puño soportando el dolor― Frío ―susurró cerca de sus labios.

Rápidamente Bella captó la reciente información que le había dado. Rodeó su muñeca con la mano izquierda, provocando que el también empezara a sentir el mismo ardor. Edward estrechó los ojos sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarla intensamente, como si quisiera penetrar más allá de su frente y de igual manera los ojos de la castaña viajaban por todo el rostro del hombre en busca de respuestas.

Hasta que de pronto, él se alejó rompiendo todo contacto.

Le arrebató la copa de la mano y se tomó de un solo trago el contenido― Debemos irnos, se está haciendo tarde ―susurró con voz áspera dejando a Bella estupefacta en medio de la sala.

...

Con una falda de tubo que le llegaba apenas por abajo de las rodillas, una blusa negra de botones con cuello en pico y unos altísimos tacones de suela roja, fue como apareció Tanya Denali ante el par que la esperaba afuera de una famosa mueblería.

Instintivamente Bella miró a Edward y para su sorpresa notó que su rostro reflejaba neutralidad en vez de alguna señal de admiración hacia su prometida. También fue testigo de cómo la rubia se acercó, le sonrió ampliamente y sin más miramientos, le plantaba un delicado beso en sus labios que duró apenas un parpadeo. Bella concluyó que tal vez se habían visto más temprano de ahí el porqué de tan insípido recibimiento.

―Bella, me da gusto volver a vernos. La última vez saliste corriendo y no tuve el placer de tratarte. Aunque Edward me ha hablado de ti… de su historia ―la castaña abrió los ojos como platos y volteó a ver al susodicho con un deje de decepción― Como sea, sé que está tratando de ayudarte y yo quisiera contribuir un poco si me lo permites.

Volvió la vista a la mujer que le sonreía amablemente y asintió.

―De acuerdo.

A continuación, entraron los tres al local y enseguida un hombre de mediana edad y complexión delgada los recibió saludándoles efusivamente, sobre todo a la pareja frente a ella. Y así fue como Tanya no paró de hablar por más de una hora sobre texturas, tonos, estilos y muebles, mostrándole diferentes combinaciones que pudieran agradarle, a pesar de la insistencia de Edward porque le enseñara algo que fuera rustico. El dependiente los miraba a ratos confundido por la suma atención del hombre que tenía sobre Bella, ignorando en ocasiones a la que era su prometida.

En ese momento Bella sintió su móvil vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo sabiendo perfectamente que se trataba de Jacob, así que a propósito se quedó mirando la mesita tipo vintage como si estuviera interesada mientras los demás continuaban el recorrido. Volteó para asegurarse que no la veían, sacó el aparato con velocidad, tecleó: _"1h más"_ y lo volvió a guardar justo un segundo antes de que Edward apareciera a su lado.

Luego de contemplar ambos un minuto más aquella mesa desgastada de tres patas con la luna tallada en el centro, Bella decidió romper el silencio.

―¿Por qué le contaste? ―inquirió volviéndose a él.

Edward la imitó.

―Solo le mencione sobre la relación. Tranquila, tu secreto sigue a salvo.

―Pudiste decirle que era tu prima o algún familiar lejano, lo que sea menos que fuimos pareja.

Edward se aproximó aún más lanzándole dagas con la mirada, dejando entrever claramente que el comentario no había sido de su agrado.

―Tanya es mi prometida y creo que tiene el derecho a saber la verdad sobre nosotros. Deberías agradecer que me haya pedido ayudarte.

Bella estrechó los ojos.

―¿Y cómo sé que no es por lastima?... ¿Qué más le dijiste?

―Preferiría que lo hiciera por lástima, aunque sé que no es así porque a ella le sucedió lo mismo que a ti.

En ese instante Bella sintió como una especie de escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al entender sus palabras, por lo que sin detenerse a pensarlo dio media vuelta y salió apresuradamente hacia la calle jadeando por aire, ignorando la voz del encargado preguntándoles a los demás a donde se dirigía. El pitido de los autos enseguida estalló en sus oídos, mientras controlaba su alocada respiración y el temblor de sus manos. Empezó a caminar por la acera con prisa sin importarle que empujara a todo aquel que le estorbaba el paso, todo lo que quería era frenar el mareo que amenazaba con debilitarla justo allí, en plena quinta avenida.

―¡Bella! ―escuchó con claridad la voz del cobrizo llamarla y aceleró, hasta que fue imposible dar un paso más cuando este la tomó del brazo atrayéndola consigo. Maldijo internamente no haber actuado con rapidez― ¡Lo siento! ¿me escuchas? ¡Carajo! lo siento.

―¡Suéltame! ―forcejeó en vano ya que el hombre apretó su antebrazo con mayor fuerza― No debiste… ¡déjame te digo! ―lo empujó del pecho, pero de nuevo no logró apartarlo. Sin embargo, recordó lo sucedido en su departamento. Llevó la mano hasta su cuello, rodeándolo por unos segundos hasta que fue testigo de cómo hacia una mueca de dolor alejándose de inmediato de su contacto.

―¡Mierda! Bella, solo intento disculparme ―chilló sobándose aquella parte de su piel que aun ardía.

―¿Por qué Edward?... ¿Por qué carajo tuviste que decirle? ―sollozó Bella resistiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con surgir.

―No era mi intención hacerte recordar aquello. Pensé que ya lo habías superado justo como lo que solías sentir por mí.

Bella frunció el ceño, molesta.

―Pues temo decirte que no, todavía me duele la muerte de mi madre. No estoy hecha acero. Y si aún no lo supero es porque el accidente es el único recuerdo fresco que tengo en mi memoria a diferencia de la supuesta relación que tuvimos. Pero tú no lo entiendes, no has perdido a nadie.

―Lo sé, ¡maldita sea! Se lo que se siente perder a alguien que amas ―Edward ignoró como había reaccionado la castaña hace unos segundos y volvió a sujetarla esta vez de los hombros, hasta que ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros del otro. Él podía leer claramente el dolor en los ojos chocolate de ella, mismos que en un pasado le habían fascinado. Bella podía identificar la frustración en los orbes esmeralda que hace tan solo unas semanas la habían cautivado y el brillo de algo más, que no podía descifrar.

―No es lo mismo. Tú lo tienes todo Edward. Estas a punto de casarte con una hermosa mujer, tienes un trabajo estable, una familia que, aunque está lejos de aquí permanecen contigo y el dinero suficiente para vivir con lujos hasta tu muerte. ¿Qué has perdido entonces?

―Todo. Perdí mi todo cuando te fuiste.

―Pero ahora esta Tanya. Vuelves a tenerlo todo, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? ―la mujer recorrió su pecho por encima del abrigo negro deteniéndose un minúsculo momento en la zona donde se encontraba su corazón― Si esto aún latiera por la mujer que quisiste, ya hubiera regresado a ti. Así de simple…

―¿Está todo bien?

Y como si hubiesen roto la burbuja en donde se encontraban, ambos se separaron al oír la voz de Tanya llamándoles.

Con una profunda mirada Edward se digirió a Bella para dejarle en claro que esta conversación aún no había terminado. A lo que ella rápidamente se excusó, en direcciona a la rubia que los miraba confundida.

―Perdón Tanya, pero me sentía un poco mareada y necesitaba aire fresco. Confió en tu buen gusto así que creo que ya no será necesario volver, elige el mobiliario que más te guste y estaré encantada con ello. Ahora, regresare al departamento mientras ustedes disfrutan el día. Hasta pronto.

No espero su respuesta y salió casi corriendo doblando en la siguiente esquina. No tardó en llegar al que de ahora en adelante seria su departamento, sintiéndose no del todo a gusto después de la conversación que había tenido con Edward. Entonces recordó el plan que había trazado con Jacob y por el micrófono pequeño le llamó para que subiera, asegurándole que trajera consigo la caja de herramientas.

Sin embargo, no espero que en cuestión de minutos apareciera el moreno con la frente sudada y respirando con demasiado trabajo, como si hubiese corrido la maratón.

―Lo vi… ―susurró entre jadeos.

―¿A quién? ―Bella inquirió desorientada.

―Edward… viene… en elevador.

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos.

―¿Él te vio? ―preguntó con desesperación. Jacob negó con la cabeza― ¡Dios mío! Jake, tienes que volver a las escaleras.

―Es muy… tarde ―en ese momento los dos escucharon el sonido de la campanilla del elevador, anunciando el abrir de puertas.

Así que rápidamente lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta cercana a la sala de estar justo un periquete antes de que Edward apareciera en el marco de la puerta principal, hecho una furia.

Bella se quedó plantada entre la sala y el comedor, sintiendo como las manos le sudaban y las piernas le temblaban, al mismo tiempo que un familiar mareo la atrapó desprevenida, ocasionando que soltara un par de arcadas al tanto cada parte de su cuerpo se desintegraba convirtiéndose en minúsculos diamantes que fueron desapareciendo de ese lugar.

Lo último que alcanzó a vislumbrar fue a Edward tratando de alcanzarla.

 _Días sin actividad: 0_

* * *

 **Volvi! perdón por haber tardado tanto actualizar pero entre la universidad y los dias festivos, no habia tenido tiempo de completar el capitulo.  
**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Mil gracias a My mind, The princess of the winds, Katherine dreams por dejar sus opiniones.**

 **Por cierto, estoy escribiendo una nueva historia de suspenso/crimen en este mismo universo de Twilight. Pronto la subire por si quieren pasarse.**

 **Feliz año a todos!**

 **-Indiansummer7**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama es de mi autoría.**

 **¡Regrese!**

* * *

" _Está en los ojos,  
lo sé, siempre serás el peligro.  
Esta noche lo conseguimos, ¿por qué lo dejas abierto?_

 _Y está demasiado en juego,  
para esta mente silenciosa,  
y el temblor, el picor solitario,  
que recorre mi espalda,  
para dejar un amor divino."_

- _Snake eyes_. **Mumford and Sons.**

Bella abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que tomaba una larga bocanada de aire intentando adaptarse al nuevo entorno. El cosquilleo que sentía en su cuerpo lentamente fue desapareciendo al igual que el fuerte martilleo en su cabeza, hasta convertirse en una absoluta calma que la hacía sentir como si otra vez estuviera completa.

No obstante, recordó donde se encontraba y rápidamente adquirió una postura defensiva mirando a su alrededor en busca de posibles testigos. Se dio cuenta que Edward había tenido razón respecto al lugar; tanto los muros como el piso estaban bañados en madera y hacían juego con las paredes en tono vainilla en conjunto con los muebles que iban desde el gris al rojo, todos de una suma elegancia.

En ese momento el sonido del teléfono interrumpió su escrutinio provocando que volviera la vista al aparato con cautela, hasta entonces cayó en cuenta que se encontraba en medio de la sala sin nadie más que la vigilara. Al siguiente repique ignoró la llamada y siguió explorando el departamento dirigiéndose a la habitación principal.

En cuanto dio un paso dentro del descomunal cuarto su corazón empezó a latir con mayor fuerza mientras sus ojos intentaban abarcar todo lo que ofrecía el lugar, atónita fue explorando la habitación, empezando con el armario ubicado en una de las esquinas. En cuanto abrió la persiana aparecieron una hilera de prendas que no dudo en mirarlas a detalle, el lado derecho del armario estaba repleto de sacos que iban desde el azul al negro y de camisas, en su mayoría blancas, que supuso eran propiedad de Edward, las cuales desprendían el mismo aroma a cítricos que de él solía emanar, se atrevió a acercarse un poco más buscando grabar en su memoria aquel exquisito olor.

Sin embargo, entre todo ese conjunto de aromas alcanzó a distinguir una nota de vainilla, misma que era particular de ella, por lo que abrió la segunda persiana encontrándose con una serie de elegantes vestidos y conjuntos que no recordaba haber usado jamás. Frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que pasaba gancho por gancho mirándolos con suma atención. Algunos le parecían tan femeninos, con otros se llevaba una grata sorpresa con solo ver la etiqueta y los que estaban al fondo eran los más reveladores, pero que dudaba volver a usarlos. Después de esto, estaba segura que en un pasado había tenido un muy buen estilo y vivía muy cómodamente.

Cerró las persianas y continúo con su escrutinio, evitando a toda costa la enorme cama aunque las finas sábanas blancas la tentaran. Le gusto la cabecera en forma de rectángulo que en medio tenía dos cruces acostadas forradas de madera. Al igual que el conjunto de jarrones blancos que dividían la habitación y sostenían una serie de varas curveadas de mimbre del mismo color. Hacia el lado izquierdo se encontraba un amplio escritorio con varios compartimientos y cajoneras repletas de carpetas y libros, acompañada por una silla de respaldo alto. Del otro lado, estaba una segunda puerta que Bella supuso se trataba del baño.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia allá cuando un pedazo de papel sobre la mesita llamó su atención, asi que se acercó lo suficiente para leer su contenido sin necesidad de agarrarlo.

 _Cisne:_

 _Tuve que ir a arreglar unos pendientes, pero llegare a tiempo para ir a la gala._

 _Por favor espérame._

 _Edward._

Bella se quedó perpleja al terminar de leer. Primero por como solía llamarla y segundo, porque al parecer hoy tenían que asistir a un evento en pareja. Empezó a sudar frio ante la serie de ideas que se le vinieron a la cabeza.

Bien podría escapar de allí e irse a algún seguro mientras esperaba regresar al futuro, aunque eso pondría en peligro su vida si tan solo cambiaba algún suceso. La otra era fingir ser la Bella de este tiempo e ir a la gala acompañada de Edward, esperando que este no se diera cuenta que no se trataba de _ella._ Pero entonces recordó el plan trazado con Jacob, esta era su oportunidad de ser testigo de lo que había pasado y descubrir algo más del entorno de Edward aprovechando su cercanía. Tenía que jugársela esta noche, apostar con todo sin perder su vida en ello.

Así que regresó al armario, tomó el vestido vino del fondo, el del profundo escote en forma de corazón, con detalles en pedrería por debajo de este y se dirigió al baño para comenzar a arreglarse.

Eran las ocho con diez minutos cuando se encontraba frente al espejo terminando de aplicarse el labial rojo mate que había encontrado en uno de los muebles junto a sus demás cosméticos, cuando escuchó el estruendo de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

" _¿También tendría que fingir que lo amaba?"_

Sus nervios incrementaron considerablemente cuando oyó el sonido de los pasos sobre la madera aproximándose a la habitación. Respiró hondo varias veces para evitar empezar a sudar y que el maquillaje se le arruinara. Terminó con el labial y pasó a su cabello, acomodando la diadema de tal manera que sujetara su melena en una alta coleta, aprovechando que ahora era largo. El seguro del broche hizo clic en el mismo momento que percibió un olor diferente al del jabón de la ducha, se volvió a donde provenía y fue entonces cuando se topó frente a frente con un Edward un año más joven.

―Hola… ―sin detenerse a pensarlo, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al verlo en el marco de la puerta del baño, vistiendo un pantalón azul marino, con los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos y la corbata floja. Bella sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la parte baja de su estómago, porque a pesar de que su rostro delataba su cansancio seguía siendo sumamente atractivo con la barba de tres días.

―¿Hola?, ¿asi es como me recibes? ―enarcó la ceja, acercándosele. Bella instintivamente dio dos pasos atrás.

Edward volvió a aproximarse, tomándola de los brazos y para sorpresa de la castaña su piel no ardió esta vez al contacto, lo miró atónita mientras él lentamente acercaba su rostro al suyo poniéndola sumamente nerviosa por la forma en que sus orbes esmeraldas la miraban, tan fijamente con un deje de diversión y deseo. Sabía lo que estaba punto de pasar…

―Acabo de pintarme los labios ―desvió la vista hacia el espejo y por el mismo fue testigo de cómo esbozaba una media sonrisa.

―Cariño, mi intención es otra ―y sin esperarlo, Edward bajo ligeramente la cabeza plantando sus labios en el cuello de la castaña provocando que cerrara los ojos y pegara un brinquito por la descarga eléctrica que sintió en su espina dorsal.― Hueles delicioso… como siempre ―no se detuvo en su cuello, sino que continuo con el camino de besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, tirando con parsimonia de el con los dientes. Bella tuvo que agarrarse del lavabo con fuerza para de alguna manera frenar el hormigueo en todo su cuerpo.

―Edward… ―musitó buscando alejarlo.― Se hace tarde.

Lo escuchó soltar un gruñido, pero enseguida se separó de ella. No sin antes, depositar un minúsculo beso en su frente y retirar el broche de su cabello, acomodando su melena pasando los dedos entre sus mechones.

―Pensé que ya no era necesario recordarte cuanto me gusta que lo traigas suelto ―agarró uno de sus mechones cercanos a su oreja, acomodándolo detrás de esta. Bella llegó a la conclusión que ese simple acto tal vez era un tic para él.

De pronto, vio a Edward sacar una toalla del mueble y empezar a desabrocharse la camisa con la intención de darse un baño, así que rápidamente agarro la cosmetiquera y salió casi corriendo de allí antes de que la llamara de nuevo. Se calzó los tacones de diez centímetros, se colocó los aretes en forma de pequeños diamantes, una pulsera de oro que encontró, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la sala para evitar encontrarse a Edward con el pecho húmedo y cubriéndolo solo una toalla. No es que no quisiera ver semejante monumento, sino que aquello implicaría un fuerte desequilibrio emocional que no estaba segura de poder controlar.

Decidió esperar junto al ventanal que reflejaba la ciudad, mirando con deleite la puesta de sol sobre los edificios al frente, pensando en lo que estaría pasando Jacob en este momento si Edward descubría que estaban emparentados. _¿Sería capaz de lastimarlo?_ Solo deseaba que el tiempo aquí transcurriera velozmente para volver junto al moreno y evitar una catástrofe si ambos hombres se encontraban, ya que además estaba en peligro su plan.

―Jenks nos está esperando abajo. ¿Ya no te hace falta nada? ―se volvió al escuchar al cobrizo y a continuación su respiración se tornó trabajosa ante el elegante hombre del traje negro que trataba de abrocharse las mancuernillas.

―No. Estoy lista.

Edward plantó la vista en ella y la castaña sintió que se derretía por dentro ante su penetrante mirada.

―Perfecto.

Luego de subir al Mercedes plata con ayuda de Jenks, el hombre de aspecto nórdico quien ahora sabía era su chofer, Edward se sumergió en una burbuja donde todo el camino se la paso contestando e-mails en el móvil, de vez en cuando la castaña era testigo de cómo este gruñía y maldecía cuando algo no le gustaba. Justo en estos momentos era cuando se preguntaba que habría hecho la Bella de entonces para mejorar la incómoda estadía.

―Cisne…

La concentración de Bella estaba en la suave canción que emanaba de las bocinas por lo que no puso atención cuando el cobrizo la llamó por ese particular sobrenombre.

―Bella…―hasta entonces se volvió a él. Le pareció extraño que estuviera frunciendo el ceño―. Desde la tarde andas distraída, ¿está todo bien?

Bella tragó grueso.

―Solo son los nervios de tener que estar rodeada de más gente de la que acostumbro.

―Pensé que ya no tenías problema con eso… ―Edward entrecerró los ojos aún más mirándola fijamente― Le diré a Jenks que nos lleve de regreso a casa.

―¡No! ―exclamó― Puedo manejarlo ―se atrevió a tomar su mano ignorando el cosquilleo que sintió al tocar su piel nuevamente.

―Entonces prométeme que si no te sientes a gusto, me lo dirás y nos iremos ―le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de ella.

―Te lo prometo.

―No quiero que pase lo mismo de la boda de Marcus y te pongas en peligro ―Edward susurró con el rostro a escasos centímetros de ella, mientras la castaña fruncía el ceño sin comprender a lo que se refería.

―Estaré bien ―musitó soltando su mano.― ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme?

Edward exhaló con fuerza.

―No podré acompañarte a la exhibición de arte, tengo que estar en Italia pasado mañana para cerrar un contrato con una importante empresa de bienes raíces.

Bella se quedó pensando un par de segundos en una respuesta convincente, que no la delatara ante la cantidad de información que acababa de recibir. Consiente en todo momento que el hombre frente a ella no dejaba de mirarla con un deje de sospecha.

―Supongo que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión ―se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, de lo cual se arrepintió enseguida al notar como entrecerraba los ojos, acercándosele nuevamente. Por instinto ella retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la puerta.

―¿Estas segura?, llevabas planeándolo por meses ―inquirió un tono más bajo.

―No te mentiré, estoy un poco decepcionada. Pero tampoco me agrada la idea de ir sola. Sabes muy bien porque.

―Puedes decirle a Jasper que te acompañe, últimamente los dos han pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Creo que se ha vuelto de tu confianza ―dijo con recelo.

" _¿Quién carajo es Jasper?... ¡Dios mío! ¿En que estaba metida?"_ pensó Bella.

―No es lo mismo ―musitó sin saber que más decir.

Edward estuvo a punto de replicar cuando de pronto el auto paró. La castaña al girarse a la ventanilla fue testigo de cómo un par de luces rebotaban sobre el elegante edificio de estilo victoriano confirmándole que ya habían llegado, afortunadamente. Bastaron segundos para que Jenks estuviera a su lado ayudándole a bajar del auto.

Edward se incorporó a su lado ofreciéndole su mano, misma que la castaña entrelazó mientras acomodaba la tela de su vestido para evitar se le enredara entre los pies. En la entrada una mujer de discreto vestido negro los recibió preguntando por sus nombres para confirmar que estaban en la lista de invitados.

―Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen ―respondió él.

Bella se sorprendió al oír su verdadero apellido pero enseguida lo dejo pasar recordando que tenía que aparentar ser la misma mujer de hace un año.

En cuanto entraron al salón, la castaña quedo maravillada de la exquisita y refinada decoración del lugar, sintiéndose como si estuviera en un baile de época. Y con ello, se olvidó de la Bella Black que corría peligro en un futuro para disfrutar la gala.

Aceptó la copa que el mesero le ofrecía a pesar de sus dudas, ya que esta era la tercera de la noche y aunque se trataba de un simple Martini, no quería que el alcohol reaccionara demasiado pronto en su sistema obligándola a hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Pero dada su condición, parada en un rincón del salón, mirando las personas recorrer la pista con movimientos sutiles y a los demás conversar anímicamente, mientras esperaba que Edward apareciera de nuevo, decidió tomarse el líquido de un solo trago porque esto no era para nada lo que se había imaginado al venir aquí.

―¡Hey!, tranquila. A ese paso solo ocasionaras que tengan que sacarte en brazos―adquirió una postura defensiva en cuanto escuchó una voz desconocida. Se volvió hacia ella topándose con un hombre alto de cabellera rubia, de atractivos ojos azules y facciones masculinas que delataban su aproximación a los treinta. Le pareció bastante atractivo, incluso con la pequeña cicatriz adornando su ceja izquierda. El azul predominando en su traje le sentaba de maravilla― Si no te conociera, diría que acabas de comerme con la mirada ―le guiñó el ojo provocando que ella se ruborizara a pesar de ni siquiera conocerlo.― Hola, Bella ―deposito un suave beso en cada una de sus mejillas, incrementando el tono carmín de estos.

Se preguntó quién era el susodicho para tratarla con tal confianza hasta que recordó la plática en el auto, Edward mencionando a un tal Jasper. Así que decidió jugársela. Enderezó la espalda y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

―Jasper, que gusto verte.

Sin embargo, al ver como este adquiría un semblante confundido, toda seguridad desapareció.

―Acabamos de vernos en la mañana en el _Starbucks_ del centro ―sorprendida la mujer abrió los ojos como platos.

―¡Claro! Si, lo recuerdo ―mintió.― Estoy un poco distraída. Edward lleva bastante tiempo hablando por teléfono y no aparece.

―Ya veo. Supongo que entonces no leíste los archivos que te deje, ¿cierto? ―inquirió mirándola con cautela.

Bella sintió que las manos le empezaban a sudar, insegura de cuánto más podría aguantar esta farsa.

―No, lo siento ―susurró dejando la copa en la mesa de al lado.― ¿Pero porque no me cuentas mientras Edward aparece? ―probó su suerte al preguntarle.

Él se removió incomodo mientras veía a su alrededor, para asegurarse que nadie más les ponía atención.

―No sé si sea un buen lugar para hablar de ello, Bella.

―Nadie más nos está viendo. Solo míralos, están más preocupados por quedar bien frente a la crema y nata de la ciudad.

―Puede que esto tal vez te sorprenda… ―la castaña lo miró con el ceño fruncido pensando que tan malo podía ser y porque tanto misterio con ello―. La foto que me enseñaste del tatuaje en forma de cobra está ligado con _ellos,_ es como una especie de insignia. Las letras alrededor están en latín pero no pude descifrarlas, hay unas partes borrosas en la foto que me impiden ver con claridad. Lo único que tengo es algo sobre: _"Era lo que tú eres"._

Bella inhaló una fuerte cantidad de aire ante la información que recibió. Acababa de caer en cuenta que el hombre junto ella no era alguien común y corriente en su vida pasada, sino alguien digno de confiar, como un aliado. Ahora solo tendría que encontrarlo en el futuro y preguntarle todo lo que Edward no podría decirle.

―¿Has encontrado su ubicación?, ¿Sabes quién los maneja? ―inquirió con calma.

Jasper se llevó la mano a su incipiente barba, recorriendo toda su extensión mientras meditaba su respuesta.

―Estoy en eso. He seguido cada rastro del último que encontramos pero no hay suficiente información. Alguien los está encubriendo… ―de pronto adquirió una postura defensiva y rodó los ojos antes de susurrarle― Aquí viene Cullen.

Bella siguió su mirada confirmando lo dicho. Efectivamente Edward se acercaba caminando con la seguridad que le caracterizaba y para su sorpresa, también venía acompañado de una escultural mujer de cabellera rubia y vestido rojo de escote profundo. Por un instante le pareció familiar. La sonrisa de él desapareció en cuanto notó que la castaña no estaba sola.

―Whitlock ―saludó Edward con seriedad en cuanto estuvieron de frente, para enseguida fijar su atención en la mujer― Bella, te presento a Rose Hale.

―Es un placer.―la rubia extendió su mano y en cuanto Bella la estrecho sintió un agudo dolor recorrer la extensión de su brazo, mismo que solía ocurrir cuando Edward la tocaba, por lo que rápidamente la aparto llamando la atención de los presentes.

―¿Estas bien? ―Jasper inquirió con el ceño fruncido, acercándosele.

Bella asintió mirando con desconcierto a la mujer que parecía impasible a lo recién ocurrido.

* * *

 **Perdón por haber tardado demasiado en actualizar, pero aqui ya esta el nuevo capítulo. No pienso dejar la historia, aunque este un poco ajetreada con la escuela.**

 **Espero les haya gustado. No olviden dejar un comentario para seguir animandome.**

 **Mil gracias SMedianoche, Kath's cats por su comentario. Que lindas!**

 **Una ultima cosa, tengo otra historia por si quieren pasarse, se llama _Say you love me._**

 **En fin. Nos estamos leyendo**

 _ **Indinasummer7**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. La trama me pertenece.**

* * *

" _Trabajo en medio de la noche,  
cuando las carreteras están tranquilas, _

_No hay nadie para rastrear mis movimientos._

 _La puerta está abierta, ella está esperando en la habitación que acabo de pisar"_

 _Assassin_ \- John Mayer.

Por tercera vez, Bella sostuvo la toalla de papel húmeda contra su nuca buscando frenar el mareo que amenazaba con tirarla a mitad del elegante baño para mujeres. Se sostuvo del lavabo con la mano libre, respiró hondamente y abrió los ojos. En el espejo frente a ella se hallaba una delgada figura de ojos chocolate, los cuales dejaban entrever un atisbo de preocupación y cansancio en ellos. Frunció el ceño ante la imagen mientras se repetía a si misma que aquella mujer del reflejo no era ella.

" _Solo estas fingiendo"._

Se preguntó lo que estarían pensando sus acompañantes de su repentino cambio de humor cuando luego de disculparse había salido corriendo al baño a refugiarse de toda mirada curiosa, por temor a que ataran cabos y se dieran cuenta que en realidad algo andaba mal en ella.

Volvió a tomar aire al tanto que presionaba la toalla más fuerte, sintiendo al instante como una oleada de frescura invadía aquella parte de su piel, trayendo consigo ganas de salir de allí como si nada hubiese pasado. Asi que enseguida tiró la toalla al cesto de basura, perfeccionó su maquillaje, acomodó el escote de su vestido y salió nuevamente al salón con la frente en alto, ignorando las miradas que los hombres le dirigían al pasar por su lado.

Buscó a Edward entre las personas de fina vestimenta que conversaban cerca de las ventanas pero de pronto, sintió como la tomaban del codo obligándola a frenarse y dar media vuelta.

―¿Todo bien? ―la mirada de Jasper recorrió su rostro con suma atención, pareciendo realmente preocupado.

Bella asintió pese al nudo que empezaba a formársele en la garganta.

―¿Sigue con ella? ―inquirió en un susurro mientras atravesaban el salón.

―Es la nueva socia de la corporación, tiene que presentarla ante todo el comité ―en ese instante, sintió en su interior claramente algo parecido a la desilusión.

El hombre se acomodó a su lado y colocando su mano en la espalda baja de la castaña la condujo hacia el balcón. Bella miró a su alrededor intentando localizar una vez más a Edward, creyó haberlo visto conversar con la mujer rubia justo antes de abandonar el salón, lo cual ignoró una vez que sintió el frio aire colándose entre la delgada tela de su vestido haciendo que la piel se le enchinara, al mismo tiempo que el olor a pasto húmedo inundaba sus fosas nasales, trayendo consigo fugaces recuerdos de su vida en Forks.

" _¿Dónde está Charlie en este momento?"_

Se adelanto apoyando las manos en el balaustre para admirar el espectacular jardín repleto de fresnos y orquídeas de tonos lilas, mientras que en el centro se encontraba una fuente de base hexagonal y con un pilar en el centro de donde brotaba el agua. Estaba a punto de adivinar la forma de los arbustos cuando una sutil nube gris le cubrió el paisaje, al mismo tiempo que su nariz percibió el olor a tabaco proveniente de su acompañante.

Se volvió recargando esta vez la espalda contra la superficie sólida y después de que el rubio le tendiera un cigarro, le dio una larga calada mirando desde su posición el interior del salón, aprovechando que se alcanzaba a percibir la pista de baile y al resto de los invitados.

Seguía buscando al cobrizo.

―No entiendo porque decidió traerme si no planeaba estar conmigo. Pude haberme quedado en casa y ahorrarme el peligro de que todo el mundo me vea ―lo miró― Tu sabes a que me refiero.

―De cualquier manera la gente iba a preguntar. ―Bella frunció el ceño mientras Jasper expulsaba el humo que había aspirado para luego continuar― Hay cierto tipo de personas que están esperando el momento justo para atacar, ansían conocer al verdadero Edward Cullen.

―Lo que me faltaba… ser la novedad entre la elite.

―Más bien, yo diría que eres como su… tapadera. ―mencionó haciendo hincapié en la última palabra, apodo que incomodo a la castaña.

―Edward no es gay, si es a lo que te refieres ―el rubio soltó una carcajada.

―Bella… Bella, no has entendido nada de lo que te dicho ―se acercó a ella hasta que su boca estuvo a centímetros de su oído.― Edward no es quien dice ser.

Bella sintió como su interior tembló en cuanto escucho esas palabras. Miró una vez más hacia el salón consiente de la nueva semilla plantada en su cabeza, aquella que de ahora en adelante le quitaría el sueño por las noches.

La duda.

―¿Cómo puedo estar segura que no intentas ponerme en contra suya para tu propio beneficio? ―le dio una calada al tabaco pensando en la información que antes le babia dado. Sabía que en el fondo podría ser de confianza, pero de alguna manera tenía que comprobarlo.

―Vamos Bella, ya hablamos de ello. Conoces perfectamente cuales son mis intenciones ―dijo con determinación y a continuación, su mano libre viajó a su cuello, acariciando con parsimonia su piel.― Nunca sería capaz de herirte ―Bella sintió escalofríos ante la penetrante mirada del rubio.

Y entonces lo supo.

Había algo más que compañerismo en sus ojos, algo más que cariño. Era un sentimiento más profundo delatándolo.

Tiro la colilla al piso, apagándolo con la punta del tacón. Él la imito para después poder tomarla de ambos brazos, no obstante, cuando pensaba acercarse un carraspeo llamo su atención. Mismo que provocó que Bella abriera los ojos como platos y el corazón se le paralizara por un segundo.

Edward estaba en el marco de la puerta, con una copa de vino en la mano y la otra dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, con la respiración acelerada y lanzando dagas con la mirada a la pareja al frente suyo.

―Jasper, déjanos a solas ―su filoso tono de voz alertó a la castaña, quien solo alcanzó a enderezarse cuando el rubio la soltó.

Alcanzó a oír que se despedía pero no respondió ya que de alguna manera se sentía cautiva bajo la presencia de Edward. Asi que cuando estuvieron a solas, la duda regresó a ella.

Le pareció verlo avanzar lentamente hacia ella a la vez que llevaba la copa a sus labios y bebía todo su contenido, sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarla fijamente. Bella se estremeció por ese simple hecho, sabiendo en el fondo que era la presa y asi fue como algo en su interior se activó, no estando segura si fue su corazón o su mente. Lo que no imagino fue el calor emanando de su piel, regándose hacia sus extremidades en ligeros cosquilleos cuando Edward dejo la copa en el balaustre, la tomo en brazos y plantó sin vacilación sus labios sobre los de ella en un ardiente beso.

Bella se olvidó de respirar, dejo a un lado las dudas y se dejó llevar por la embriagante forma en que sus carnosos labios se apoderaban de los suyos. Sus manos se aferraron a su camisa cuando él profundizó el beso, mientras las de él sostenían su rostro, sin darle posibilidad a escapar. Fue entonces, cuando sintió un familiar mareo instalarse en su estómago, en el mismo momento que Edward tiraba de su labio inferior con los dientes, un juego de emociones que estaban a punto de desequilibrarla si no lo detenía.

Por lo que temiendo ahora por su seguridad, empezó a empujarlo del pecho al tanto que inmovilizaba los labios buscando que él se diera cuenta.

―Edward, basta ―susurró contra su boca. No obstante, fue en vano, ya que el solo atinó a fruncir el ceño, afianzar el agarre en su rostro y obligarla a corresponderle.

Llevada por la desesperación, decidió entonces aprovechar que el labio inferior estaba entre los suyos, succionándolo para a continuación atraparlo con sus dientes con fuerza. No pasaron más de dos segundos para que Edward se separara gimiendo de dolor y conteniendo su hinchado labio contra su mano.

―¿Acabas de morderme? ―inquirió atónito mirándola sumamente enfadado.

Bella se encogió de hombros, sin poder digerir aun lo acontecido.

―Estaba a punto de _viajar._ ―se excusó la castaña. Edward abrió los ojos comprendiendo sus palabras, para luego fruncir el ceño. Bella imito su expresión en cuanto notó el hematoma que le había dejado en el labio, arrepentida en parte.

―Nunca antes te había pasado, ni siquiera cuando hemos estado en la cama ―Bella tragó grueso ante dicha confesión, ignorando que el cobrizo aún estaba molesto.

―Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? ―su respuesta hizo que él rodara los ojos― Edward, perdóname. Me asusté al pensar que alguien pudiera verme ―se atrevió a acercársele, para intentar sobarle la herida con el pulgar, ganándose al fin su perdón cuando vio que su rostro se relajaba.

―No vuelvas a hacerlo, Bella ―entrelazó los brazos en su espalda baja, atrayéndola consigo y volviendo a tenerla a escasos centímetros.― O me veré obligado a darte tu merecido ―el cuerpo de ella vibró en cuanto sintió su cálido aliento viajar por su oreja.

Bella estaba en problemas, lo sabía. Desde esta noche sabía que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo con el Edward de este año o el siguiente, ni con ella misma. Había quebrantando una sus reglas, "No involucrarse de más con el enemigo". Ahora tendría que ser más ágil a la hora de fingir para evitar desenmascarar sus sentimientos y darle un motivo para acabarla. O peor aún, terminar con el corazón roto.

..

Regresaron a casa en silencio, para su fortuna Edward no preguntó por Jasper y ella tampoco lo interrogó sobre Rose, ya que esperaba en un futuro dar con su paradero. Asi que entró a la habitación, tomó uno de los pijamas, específicamente el vestido blanco junto con una de las batas de seda para cubrirse y se metió al baño a cambiarse antes de que el cobrizo apareciera.

En esta ocasión su preocupación no se trataba que él la fuera a descubrir, sino más bien era el que tenía que _dormir_ a su lado, en la misma cama. Y aunque sabía que de algún modo ya no era virgen, a su lado volvía a sentirse como una mujer inexperta, que temía no cumplir con las expectativas de un hombre como Edward.

Salió con el vestido y los tacones en mano, mismos que dejó sobre el banquillo cerca del armario, esperando encontrarse con el susodicho, no obstante, nunca apareció en la habitación, por lo que llevada por la curiosidad se dirigió a la elegante sala, no sin antes cerrar bien la bata y calzarse unas pantuflas.

Lo encontró cerca de la ventana, dándole la espalda, iluminado solo por la escasa luz que reflejaba la luna.

Bella se acercó hasta que pudo mirar claramente su reflejo en el vidrio. Las ojeras parecían hundir sus ojos en una apagada mirada, su boca formaba una línea recta, el hematoma sobresaliendo de ella, se había aflojado la corbata de tal manera que ahora colgaba de su cuello, tenía los tres primeros botones de su camisa sin abrochar, dejando a la vista el inicio de un fornido pecho y finalmente, sus brazos descansaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era un conjunto de cansancio y vulnerabilidad.

―Llevamos juntos siete meses y noches como la de hoy, me dicen que aún no te conozco del todo. ―susurró mirándola fijamente por la ventana.― Y aunque la respuesta probablemente esté ante mis ojos, me niego a creerla. ¿Entiendes que no puedo dejarte ir?

―Como tampoco puedes obligar a que me quede. Tu sabes que no soy capaz de controlarlo ―la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

―Y si te dijera que existe la posibilidad de dominarlo, ¿qué me darías a cambio?

Bella frunció el ceño incrédula por lo que acababa de decirle.

―No, no es posible. Tendría que haber estudios, gente especializada en el campo. Si fuera cierto, todo el mundo ya sabría lo que somos. A menos que… ―esta vez, lo miró directo al rostro y fue testigo del cambio radical en su semblante, un nuevo brillo habían adquirido sus ojos, era como si de pronto el tuviera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

―Continua ―sentenció atravesando con aquel susurro cada poro de su piel.

―A menos que tú mismo hayas sido testigo de la viabilidad del proyecto ―lo había dicho, no había vuelta atrás para Bella. Menos cuando lo vio asentir, sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo. Jasper tenía razón. No lo conocía.

―No precisamente ha sido asi. Digamos que mi dinero está puesto en la mesa, y Rose es la que hace todo el trabajo ―instintivamente Bella retrocedió, el cuerpo le temblaba, había empezado a sudar frio mientras la alerta se prendía en su cabeza.

―¿Eres uno de _ellos_? ―sollozó mirándolo con asco.

Edward frunció el entrecejo a la vez que asimilaba la pregunta.

―No sé a qué te refieres con _ellos_. Solo te estoy diciendo que…

―¡Suficiente!, no quiero oírte más ―dicho esto, salió corriendo al baño hecha un manojo de nervios. Le puso el seguro a la puerta, recargó la espalda sobre la misma, dejándose caer hasta que sus brazos estuvieron sobre sus rodillas, deseando ahora más que nunca que apareciera su don.

―Bella, cisne… ―escuchó como la llamaba desde el otro lado, ocasionando que el temblor en su cuerpo incrementara― Abre la puerta, por favor. Déjame explicarte.

―¡¿Qué mierda tienes que explicarme?! ¿Qué soy tu jodido títere y planeas seguirme utilizando a tu favor? ―lloriqueó.

―Nunca haría eso. Solo quería que supieras que hay otra alternativa para mejorar lo que eres, pero siempre y cuando tú lo desees, cariño. No voy a lastimarte.

―Eso ya lo hiciste, déjame te digo.

―Bella, sal de ahí. Hablemos.

De pronto, sintió como el familiar mareo empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Sonrió. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Soltó un par de arcadas al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desintegrarse en diminutos diamantes que en segundos desparecieron del lugar. Un minuto después, inhalaba repetidas veces buscando frenar la punzada en su cabeza estando en la misma posición, mismo lugar que el año anterior.

Recordaba todo, la conversación, el beso, a Jasper. Asi que ignorando esta vez el dolor, se levantó rápidamente del suelo, quitó el seguro, abrió la puerta y salió en busca de Jacob, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en el instante que una figura apareció frente a ella.

―Me dirás todo lo que sabes si no quieres que tu hermano termine en la cárcel.

* * *

 **¿Que tal?... esto se pondrá bueno.**

 **Les debo una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en subir cap. Mi excusa es que debia ordenar las ideas. Tal vez no lo parezca pero este cap. me costó mucho escribirlo por lo anterior.**

 **Pero ya, aqui esta y espero les guste.**

 **No olviden dejar un comentario para animarme.**

 **Una ultima cosa: me encanta hacer portadas para los fics, de verdad. Asi que si alguien quiere una para su hiastoria con gusto, puedo hacerlo.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Indiansummer7**


End file.
